


Ladders阶梯系列第二篇至第十篇（Setg2154翻译）

by sara_guoyu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 搬运
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_guoyu/pseuds/sara_guoyu
Summary: 这是阶梯系列的第二篇到第十篇。是随缘居上的Ano作者翻译的文章。我只是为了方便一起阅读把它移过来。如果不合适我会删除，在AO3她的名字@Setg2154 ，大大很棒的翻译，如果冒犯了你，我很抱歉。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Who Understands Me Becomes Mine 隐之书（Setg2154翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setg2154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/gifts).
  * A translation of [Who Understands Me Becomes Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418726) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 
  * A translation of [Maillard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875396) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔热衷于惹恼汉尼拔。他或许该培养点新爱好。

Who hears me, who understands me, becomes mine -- a possession for all time.  
倾听我，理解我的友人，成为了我的——这是一项永恒的财产。  
  
Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  
  
*  
  
威尔坐在花园中的长椅上，他的腿在身前交叠伸展。他手中拿着一份法文报纸，但他的目光越过了它的边沿，落在含苞待放的山茶花枝上。一根香烟松松垮垮地挂在他的唇间。  
  
汉尼拔从后方向长椅走来。当他走近后，他的手指落在威尔的脖颈侧面。威尔没有为此表示惊讶，他甚至没瞥汉尼拔一眼。“你不吸烟。”汉尼拔说。  
  
“我刚刚迷路了。在镇里和这个女士走了一程，她给了我一根。她载了我回来。”  
  
“通常你会从陌生女士那里接受如此好意吗？”  
  
威尔仰头，他冲汉尼拔微笑。他把香烟从唇间拿下，拇指和食指夹住烟蒂，就像他是个老烟枪，习惯于将一支香烟从头到尾全数吸尽。  
  
“报纸也是她给我的。我现在能看懂三分之一了。”  
  
“你的进步很快。你是什么时候戒了烟？”  
  
“我以前总偷我爸的。离开家后我负担不起这个开销。而当我可以的时候，我不再想要吸烟了。”  
  
汉尼拔从威尔指间取走那支香烟，把它丢在地上然后将烟蒂踩进泥土中。“那么现在你不会重拾陋习。”  
  
“我没这个打算。只是这一根。”  
  
“一根也不许。”  
  
威尔的嘴角轻微地抬了抬，这个动作稍纵即逝。“你要把这报纸也拿走吗？要不要带我去洗个澡？可能我闻起来和她也挺像的。”  
  
汉尼拔感觉到自己无法抑制他脊背的绷紧。“是吗？”  
  
“不论如何我挺喜欢她的香水的。闻起来有点土壤的味道。”  
  
汉尼拔清楚威尔是在刻意挑逗他，但他仍然俯身靠近威尔去嗅闻威尔身上的气味。香氛是一种暗调的、各种元素的复杂混合。若是在一名陌生者身上，他会认为这很宜人。  
  
“娇兰，午夜飞行。你的新朋友有着昂贵的品味。”  
  
“她的摩托车也很不赖。”  
  
威尔在回到镇上的时候坐在这位陌生女士的后边，他与她身体相贴，他的胸膛挨着他的后背，手臂环着她的腰。他们之间的距离在几英里的路程中微乎其微，以至威尔染上了她的香水气味。  
  
“那么你还喜欢这次顺途旅行吗？”  
  
“对，挺有趣的。我在新奥尔良认识的一个女孩有一样的摩托车。我们两家里都没有空调，于是我们在夏天的半夜会骑它出城去看星星。”  
  
“你过去的回忆似乎近在眼前。这是你几分钟前正在想着的事吗？你并没在阅读。”  
  
汉尼拔的手覆上威尔的脖颈，手指不着痕迹地按上威尔的脉搏。威尔向这碰触靠去。  
  
“没有。我在想如果我和她上床你会怎么做。”  
  
汉尼拔的抓握不由自主地收紧了。威尔冲他窃笑着，态度莽撞且无畏，尽管汉尼拔的指节咬紧了他的颈动脉以及气管。  
  
“你无意这么做。”汉尼拔说。他的嗓音一如既往的毫无波澜，先前他手指的野蛮痉挛现在转变为轻柔、毫无恶意的抚摸。  
  
“的确。”威尔赞同着。“我只是想一想而已。但从你现在的感情状态推断，它似乎值得实践。”  
  
“若我将她的尸身呈在你眼前，你是否仍会微笑？”  
  
“但现在你只能对我造成死亡威胁，并不是她。”  
  
“你会幻想你自身的死亡吗，威尔？”  
  
“你会幻想亲手杀死我，因此再无他人能够与我接触吗，莱科特医生？”  
  
此刻在时间的荒洪中被碾压、拉长。威尔注视着汉尼拔，一如汉尼拔注视着他的方式，他的视线在汉尼拔脸上梭巡，寻找着每一条肌肉最轻微的颤动，威尔的嘴唇分开着，仿佛随时准备说出先发制人的言论。在威尔与汉尼拔初识不久时，他曾料想汉尼拔会对他倾吐谎言，一如汉尼拔在社交场合为附和或影响他人时会做的那样。但于汉尼拔，毫无委蛇之嫌地对待威尔其成瘾性已证据确凿。  
  
“有时。”汉尼拔最终做出答复，他看到威尔的双眼因心满意足而半闭起来。“你不应该这样测试我。”  
  
“我喜欢看到你的面具出现裂纹。”  
  
“它们的存在是有原因的。”  
  
“我从没怕过你。”  
  
这个真相亵渎了汉尼拔的原则理性。他再次弯下身，让他的鼻腔被午夜飞行和烟草的气味填满。这些气味在威尔的发间、衣物间弥漫，让他意识到威尔与他之外的世界的联系，在某种程度上汉尼拔为此感到刺痛。他的嘴唇碰着威尔的脖颈。他不会准许自己咬下去。  
  
“我可以让你怕我。这是你所期待的吗？我不知道还有别的什么原因驱使你如此煽动我。”  
  
“也许我只是想看看有可能会发生什么。你在这一点上可以和我产生共鸣，对不对？”  
  
“此种实验的结果并不总是如你期待的一般。”  
  
“但有时它们的结果比你期待的更好。”  
  
“这里的生活于你而言真的如此乏味？”  
  
“不，但你的确让我无聊。你正在做一场表演，你从不曾跳脱出你的角色。上一次我真正地看见你是我抵达这里的第一个晚上。”  
  
汉尼拔舔舐着威尔脖子上的肌肤，旋即威尔更加地向后靠去，他将脖颈暴露出来。  
  
“因此，为了纠正这一点，你决议进攻直到我的自制垮塌？你为什么会认为这对你来说是一个很好的局面？”  
  
“我只是不觉得这会很糟糕。但我希望你可以停下表演，所以我不用再继续胁迫你。”  
  
“你真的认为你在我这里能心想事成？”  
  
“对。”  
  
威尔带着毫无保留的自信。他们周遭的袭来一阵清新的微风，带来花朵与雨水的气息。汉尼拔感到他的下腹紧绷，他的阴茎正在抽动。他包裹着牙齿的嘴唇后撤，然后他咬住了威尔脖子上柔嫩的皮肉。  
  
威尔喘息着，他向后伸手去抓住汉尼拔的手臂，但他没有试图挣开。汉尼拔的啃咬不轻不重。汉尼拔没有弄破皮肤，但淤青将会深重明显，它占据着威尔脖颈上的高地，让威尔无法掩藏它的存在。  
  
“再做一次。”威尔说着，他的头沉在汉尼拔的腰胯间。  
  
“不。起来。”汉尼拔踱步到长椅的另一边，他拉拽着威尔，在威尔趔趄着起身的时候将威尔的头按在自己的胸前。他的手捧住威尔的脸颊，威尔冲他洋洋得意地笑着。  
  
“我们要去洗澡吗？”  
  
“你是否记得上次你成功惹怒我之后发生的事？”  
  
“除非你还有一个废弃的精神疗养院近在咫尺，我可不怎么担心。”  
  
“假使我被充分地激怒了，我会做的事情有很多。”  
  
“你真正想对我着手的事情与痛苦与恐惧无关。这两者相当卑劣，不是吗？这是你的原话。它们是兽性的，是浅薄的本能。是低于人类的。”  
  
汉尼拔想要咆哮，但这样做只能证明威尔的论点。最后一个字眼咬得尤其得深。威尔是一名富与技巧的垂钓者，他在选择钓饵的时候非常谨慎。  
  
“关于琐事，你的记忆力令人惊异得好。”汉尼拔说，他刻意地放松了他的音调。  
  
“你难以被抓捕的原因之一是你从不留下一个特定的署名。每一桩罪案的都依据其处所与受害人量身定制。但在私下里，你是固守仪式的。在我们一同用餐时这一点更加明显。”  
  
“既定规范使人性闪光。我独自用餐时与有你在列并无差别。”  
  
“但现在，你想要我和你一起。你想要我呆在你筑建的墙壁之中，但你恐怕我会在你的地板上留下脏兮兮的脚印，因此我必须先被清洗干净，对不对？脱离一切与外部世界的联系，只为你存在。”  
  
汉尼拔将脸沉进威尔的颈弯，他想要的和威尔所说的不差一字。这是不现实的，毫无理性可言，是荒唐的，但遇见威尔前，汉尼拔从没有过这种感觉。他的指尖陷进威尔的胳膊，他的动作不受他的控制。  
  
“脱掉衣服。”他说。  
  
“在这儿？”威尔怔愣了片刻后问。  
  
“在这里。现在。”  
  
汉尼拔迫使自己撤开，他向后退了一步。他注视着威尔在花园正中脱去衣物，威尔随手将它们丢在土壤上。  
  
汉尼拔跪了下来，他舔上威尔的阴茎。威尔在一个尖锐的抽吸间握住了汉尼拔的下颚。他的手指插进汉尼拔的发间，汉尼拔大张着嘴，含住了威尔的勃起。他用力吸舔，没有留给威尔任何喘气的时间，又或是任何一点注意力的纷扰，他将威尔的阴茎吞得更深，他的喉咙环绕着威尔的阴茎吞咽，直到他因需要空气而眩晕。  
  
威尔打着抖，他的勃起在汉尼拔的口腔中变硬。他拉拽汉尼拔的头发，他的腰胯向前顶去。他把阴茎向汉尼拔喉咙深处推送，汉尼拔知道如果此时此刻他看向威尔，他会看到威尔清楚地看到这一切给他自己带来的无可避免的生理性反应，然而这带给汉尼拔一种古怪的安逸感。  
  
但他没有去看威尔，尽管威尔一只手温柔地贴住他的脸颊，另一只手按在他的后脑，威尔压制着汉尼拔，向汉尼拔的喉咙顶去，直到汉尼拔的嘴唇将要挨到他勃起的底端。威尔大声喘息着，他在汉尼拔喉咙深处达到了高潮。汉尼拔咽下了他的精液。  
  
汉尼拔握住威尔的胯骨，将威尔拉近他的怀中，威尔四肢僵硬，他的眼睛毫无聚焦，脸颊潮红。威尔朝着汉尼拔缓慢地眨眼，然后他舔湿了自己的嘴唇。他的舌尖扫过他的牙齿前些时候咬着的、现在形成了凹陷的地方。  
  
汉尼拔亲吻了他，他亲吻着威尔直到香烟的气息完全淡去，或是它的味道现在被汉尼拔和威尔自身的气味盖过。威尔在他怀中蜷曲着，手插在他的西装外套之下，在汉尼拔顺着他的后背时发出愉悦的哼声。  
  
“我猜测目前一切都如你所愿。”汉尼拔说。  
  
“呣。”威尔表示赞同。他懒洋洋地伸展躯体，与汉尼拔贴的更近。  
  
“我很想把你扔进喷泉，以便让你能弄干净自己。”  
  
“太冷了。”威尔含混不清地说。他把头塞进汉尼拔的颈弯，他的手抓着汉尼拔的衬衣后摆。  
  
不论威尔此举是出于故意的情感操纵抑或不是，这都令汉尼拔把他抱得更紧了些，而报复的主意也被汉尼拔抛诸脑后。“那么，洗个澡吧。”  
  
“和你一起？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“好。”  
  
傍晚最后一抹夕阳斜滑过花园的围墙，它落在威尔的皮肤上，给威尔的身体镀上暖金色。汉尼拔一遍又一遍地抚摸着威尔后背上的疤痕，直到威尔一动不动地依靠着他，沉静得好像他陷入了睡眠。  
  
“你是故意挑衅我。”汉尼拔说。“这已经不是第一次。你应该找一件安全些的爱好。”  
  
“我相信你。”  
  
“你不应该。”  
  
“我们之间的一个确实得让步去信任另外一个。”威尔伸了个懒腰，随后他站起了身。“来吧。我们回家。”  
  
他把汉尼拔也拉起来，没有费心理会他的衣服。阳光滑落墙壁，将花园留在暗影中。他们向厨房的门走去，而窗间透出的柔和光线引导着他们的方向。  
  
  
The End.


	2. Millard 美拉德（Setg2154翻译）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们的第一次争执（若不计所有的谋杀、背叛还有威尔揍汉尼拔那一拳的话）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阶梯系列第三篇。  
> @Setg2154大大的翻译。

脚步声渐行渐近。威尔更加专注地盯着他的笔电看。   
  
“快结束了吗？”汉尼拔问。   
  
“没。”   
  
“我已经告诉过你晚餐的时间。”   
  
“我也告诉过你我不会在那之前结束工作，如果你想和我一起吃饭你最好推迟那个时间。”   
  
“你可以在晚餐后继续。”   
  
威尔让眼睛滑下鼻梁，他的视线越过镜框投向汉尼拔。“现在我要工作。”   
  
“没有理由不能将它推后。”   
  
“没有理由不能将晚餐推后。”   
  
“八点钟是一个合理的用餐时间。”   
  
“八点钟并不比六点七点或者九点更合理。只是你倾向选择八点。”   
  
“是的。这是一个问题吗？”   
  
“不是我的。你去吃吧。我等会儿自己加热一下就行。”   
  
汉尼拔穿过房间在威尔身旁站定。“威尔，你这是无理取闹。”   
  
“我正在工作。”   
  
“你完全没有理由——”   
  
“除了我想不被你的和字面意义一样的病理性强迫症所支配，在每天的同一时间同一地点同样的两个人一起用餐之外？”   
  
“我并非冥顽不化。不是当有一个符合逻辑的理由时。”   
  
“我想要的东西和你想要的一样重要。我的逻辑和你的一样有效。”   
  
汉尼拔没有立刻回应。“你故意的。”   
  
“我们今后会针对这个多加探讨的。似乎为这些相对来说的鸡毛蒜皮产生争执是一个非常不错的主意。”   
  
“鸡毛蒜皮？”   
  
“别——我说了是相对而言。你对待我并不像是在对待另一个完整的人。你对待我就像我是你自我的延伸。这在一部分时间里是好事，在其余时候它不是。现在，它不是。”   
  
“你的陈述有欠考量。”汉尼拔说。   
  
“我知道。但你可以做出一个理性的决议，停下和我的争吵。”   
  
“我不认为你会想让我这么做。”   
  
“你不能在我之上施压，汉尼拔。我可不怕你。”   
  
“这非常明显，我不能强迫你与我一同用餐。”但汉尼拔的语气确暗示着他可以这么做，他也有可能会付诸行动。   
  
威尔把他的电脑推到一旁，把脸埋进他自己的双手中。“我很开心能和你一起吃晚餐。你知道这一点。”   
  
“但不是今晚。”   
  
“我想阐明我的观点。”   
  
“就一些毫无逻辑可言的事项。”   
  
威尔抬头看着汉尼拔。“真的吗？你不能明白其中的原因？你不明白我在担心一旦我做了什么在你眼中越界的事你会回如何回应？什么时候我才能不再只是你的附属部分，而是和你平等共存？”   
  
汉尼拔几不可查地挺了挺背。“假使你正在含沙射影地对我的定力——”   
  
“那不是我正在做的。”威尔向窗边走去，拉开他们之间的距离。“我正在尝试做正确的事，你这个不近人情的混蛋。一如既往。”   
  
“我很抱歉我令你失望了，但我看不出——”   
  
“你不是看不出。你是拒绝去理解。你比我更聪明，你比我更擅长人际，更擅长处理一段关系。”威尔尝试着别去让他说出口的话变质、带上讽刺意味，然而他知道自己失败了。“为什么你不——”   
  
“但你的确，是一名处理我的 字面意义上的病理性强迫症 的专家。”汉尼拔说。   
  
威尔无力的脑袋抵在墙上。他将要脱口而出的话不消片刻就会让他后悔。也许他已经说过了这种话。在此前他从未见识过汉尼拔由衷的怒火。   
  
“我要出去兜风。”他说。   
  
“你方才想要工作。抱歉，请别让我打搅了你。”汉尼拔优雅地以足跟为支点旋身，随后他大步走出了房间。   
  
威尔抄起阿斯顿•马丁的钥匙然后从后门出去了。他所熟知的恐惧在他的舌根翻起酸意，而这种恐惧并不是出于汉尼拔或是汉尼拔或许会对他做出的事，令他害怕的是他们之间小心翼翼筑起的和平地基将要倾覆的可能。   
  
一弯新月浮在夜晚蓝色的天空中。威尔驾车去了他们买下的那处房产，汉尼拔买给他的那栋房屋，他打开了车窗。他嗅闻着干草的气味，倾听着叶片的轻语，注视着漆着水波纹、正在剥落的暗金色油漆的木质大门。   
  
威尔的姓名被印在此处房产的立契转让书中。他们共用着一个支票户头。他从没想过他会和任何人共享银行账户。现在他这么做了，而将其持之以恒似乎是不可能的，但同时又至关重要。   
  
他的手机响了。他扫了眼来电显示，当他接起的时候他嘴边带着一丝笑意。“我想我告诉过你永远都别再给我打电话。”他说。   
  
“操你，格雷厄姆。”劳兹如是说。“还有别告诉我现在太晚了，因为你的声音听起来特别清醒。”   
  
“你能听出来这个的事实简直令人毛骨悚然。有何贵干？”   
  
“你什么时候才回来？我找到了书展的场地了。你要回来的，对吧？我曾经和你条理清楚地谈过一次话，还是这只是在我梦里出现？”   
  
“我会回去。”威尔说完叹了口气。“九月九日，三周。三周足够了，对不对？”   
  
“差不离吧。你应该和我一起参加巡回书展。”   
  
“我们两者之一并不会在那之后幸存。”   
  
“死的那个肯定是你。我告诉过你我买了把枪吗？不管怎么说，法国到底有什么好的？”   
  
“这里满是不能和我说话的人，因为我不懂法语。你为什么买枪？”   
  
“呃，因为总是有人想要杀掉我？”   
  
“所以你想帮助他们？你接受过任何训练没？你知不知道你到底能不能瞄准一个人，然后扣下板机？”   
  
“我想我能对着汉尼拔• 操他妈的 •莱科特扣下扳机，是的。”   
  
若是汉尼拔会如此马虎，以至于让她有机可乘。 “找个人教教你。还有别把它放在你枕头底下睡觉。”   
  
“我不是白痴，格雷厄姆。”她暂停了片刻。“我在想找希德来教我。”   
  
威尔闭上了眼睛。“你要干什么。”   
  
“好像我刚刚才说过一遍。”   
  
“你是认真地在请求我的认可吗？关于——什么，引诱他？和他约会？从他那里钓到情报，以此毁了他的职业生涯？”   
  
“我可没请求你任何事。我只是想知道你因为这个会不会七窍生烟。”   
  
“他是个成年人。他可以自己拿主意。”   
  
“我还以为你的保护欲会更强烈些。”   
  
“早晚总有人会来让他心碎一场的。为什么不是你呢？”   
  
“你为啥觉得他会伤心欲绝？”   
  
“他会放松警惕，告诉你一些他不该提到的东西，然后你会发表这个。当这种情况发生时，最少给我打个电话，这样我还能试图和杰克调解一些。”   
  
“很高兴得知你如此信任我。”劳兹说，威尔在此处真切地体会到了厌恶之感。   
  
“我相信你是你原本的那样。这和我告诉汉尼拔的一模一样，顺便一提。”   
  
“你用他的名字来称呼他这件事真的很耸人听闻。当我们和记者电媒讲话的时候请别这么说。也请你不要试图在你的小跟班对我的看法上作梗。”   
  
“现在是你的小跟班了。祝你开心。”   
  
他挂了她的电话，当夜晚的宁静向他席卷而来时威尔静坐了几分钟。威尔的确相信汉尼拔是他原本的样子，是他原本的那个人。也许今晚发生的一切都是一个谬误。   
  
月亮爬上屋檐。他对自己应该要做的事没有一个特别清晰的概念，但他知道自己想做什么。他不紧不慢地向回程驶去。新屋外的马路没有路灯。偶尔地，他会在黑暗中看见反光的活物的眼睛。   
  
当他到家后，他发现了有一个垃圾桶的盖子倾斜着，几乎脱离了桶身。他打开盖子去检查是不是有猫咪或者老鼠掉了进去，相反地，他发现了汉尼拔所烹饪的、本该作为晚餐的鲑鱼。威尔把桶盖摆正放好。   
  
厨房里的所有灯影全部被扑灭了。没有汉尼拔的踪迹。威尔在书房找见了他，他拿着一杯红酒，带着一副恍惚的表情。   
  
“你回来了。”汉尼拔说，他的语气中或许有一星半点、最微乎其微的讶异。   
  
“我只是去了一下那栋房子。”   
  
“我假设你现在想要去结束你的工作了。我才想去休息。”   
  
威尔把高脚杯从汉尼拔手里拿过，然后他握住了汉尼拔的手。“实际上，我想给我们两个弄点晚餐。炒蛋和吐司可以吗？”   
  
“没有必要。”   
  
“有的。来吧，拜托了？”   
  
汉尼拔叹息着，他姿势中的某种僵硬褪去了。“我仍不知道你是否是刻意地做了那个。”   
  
“哪个？”   
  
“你现在注视着我的方法。”   
  
“我看着你的方法没有任何可参考的前例。”   
  
“它是一个你在医院地板上看着我的表情的令人惊异的、丝毫不差的原版复刻。”汉尼拔碰触威尔的脸颊。“我假使它能被概括成真挚而绝望。”   
  
“哦。”威尔感觉到他有点脸红。“不，没——不是故意的。”   
  
“或许这正是它仍旧如此有效的原因。来吧。”   
  
威尔打开了厨房中的灯。他摆出鸡蛋和黄油，然后开始切香葱，因为自从六周以前，他就成了一个自然而然地会给东西加上装饰的那种人。甚至是对炒蛋。   
  
“我不知道我是不是该道歉。”他说。“我不知道我有没有做错什么。我挺确信我伤到了你的感情，我因此而抱歉，但有可能你会假装你没有被伤到，因此我的道歉只会让情况变得更糟。”   
  
“我从未假装我是毫无感情的，威尔。对你来说这一点更加明显。或是为了你。”   
  
“有感情以及允许一个人走进你感情深处以使他有能力伤害到你之间是有区别的。”   
  
“那么当你了解了你所拥有的能力之后，你有何感想？”   
  
威尔开始用叉子搅拌蛋黄。房间内唯一的声响来自于金属碰擦瓷器。   
  
“我挺喜欢。”他说。   
  
“你感到了权力。”   
  
威尔把黄油放进平底锅，盯着它逐渐起泡。“对。”   
  
“好的。将此种权利馈赠与你，即使是在不经意间地，而在此后仅收到你毫无所谓的反应与你会如何利用它的任何可能相较而言都要痛苦得多。”   
  
“我希望你在这一点上是正确的。”   
  
“这是一种新奇的体验，若抛开别的不谈。你从未使我无聊，威尔。”   
  
威尔把蛋液倒进平底锅，现在他盯着的是黄油在蛋液周围冒泡。“我尽力避免着一些更糟糕的事情的发生。”   
  
“我明白。你所说任何事都并非不精准。”   
  
威尔猛地眨了眨眼。“好吧。好的。所以你能明白了？我不用再因为这个担心了？”   
  
汉尼拔在威尔将鸡蛋盛进餐盘的时候站在了威尔身后。威尔向后靠在汉尼拔的胸口，开始给吐司涂抹黄油。   
  
“你如此相信我吗？”汉尼拔问。“你仅仅因我所说的话就将此事排出议程之外？”   
  
“你所做的已经足够多了。我为什么不能相信你呢？”   
  
“我曾背叛过你。”   
  
“你真的这么以为吗？还是你认为我是这么想的？”   
  
“我能明白你的看法。”   
  
威尔笑了笑。“当你选择接受的时候。”   
  
“是的。我们要在壁炉旁用餐吗？”   
  
“我们可以坐在餐厅。说实话，这没什么不好。”   
  
“不。像我所说的，我能明白你的看法。”   
  
他拿起餐盘，在威尔给它们点缀葱花时托举着它们。威尔弄完后跟在汉尼拔身后来到了书房。他们面对着壁炉就坐。壁炉中的木柴被燃成炭黑色，表面皲裂，缀以明亮的火星。   
  
“我明天有一项工作。”汉尼拔说。“做一项诊断。你知道圣伊普尔酒庄？”   
  
“我看见过标示。”   
  
“庄园主希望我能帮助他发现一批玫瑰葡萄中所有的问题。”   
  
“怎么发现？”   
  
“嗅觉。”汉尼拔微笑着。“这并不是我曾致力运用的方向，但我不胜其实地了解一切红酒品种可能出现的问题。在技术层面而言这比较有趣。如果你想你可以和我一起。”   
  
“好的。”   
  
他们在沉默中用餐，随着盘中食物的减少一阵不安逐渐侵袭而至，最少对威尔来说是这样，他仍有一些想说的话。   
  
“我看到了那鱼。”他说。“你是不是故意没有合上盖子？”   
  
“不是出自刻意。”汉尼拔扬起了一只手，随即放了下去。“或许是。我当然想让你知道。似乎这些日子里我想让你知道所有的事。”   
  
“这令你困扰吗？”   
  
“这令我诧异。”   
  
“你还记得上周在镇上的商店里的那个人吗？那个贩售冬笋，他叫你——”   
  
“我记得。请别再次重复他的话。”   
  
“我想让你杀死他。我想亲手杀掉他。我记得我那时候盯着他，想着…他必须死。”   
  
“威尔。你不能——请 务必 别再提起这样的事。这令我产生了过度的希望，同时我明白这并非你的本意。”   
  
“我因你现在的生活而感到自责。我知道这很糟。不止很糟。但我真的那么想。”   
  
汉尼拔在很长的一段时间内都没有开口。一段木柴在壁炉中崩裂，随后坍缩成灰烬。火焰突腾着，而雨点轻敲着屋顶。   
  
“你所提及的人，我自那天起再也没有想起过他。”汉尼拔说。   
  
“我想过。”   
  
“那么现在你将他带回了我的脑海，索求我做我此时最想付诸实践的事。”   
  
“你现在想做什么？”   
  
“我想带你上床。”   
  
威尔转身瞧着汉尼拔。“真的？”   
  
“我不能说我从本质上发生了某种改变，但注意力的重点的确使有其影响。”   
  
汉尼拔起身，他向威尔伸出手。威尔握住了它，纵由汉尼拔将他拉近，而汉尼拔的另一只手在他的腰胯和臀部巡梭。汉尼拔吻了他，紧接着再次吻了他，轻柔、简短的吻落在他的嘴唇、下巴、脸侧。   
  
“床。”威尔对汉尼拔说，但他没有挪动。在以一种怪异的方式度过了整个傍晚后，他完全乐意栖身于汉尼拔的臂弯中，清楚他仍会被对方愉悦地接纳。   
  
  
  
The End.


	3. Cardinal Humors 深红色幽默 （Setg2154翻译）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “死亡是无可避免的。”
> 
> 威尔啜饮着他的红酒。“并且你现在的表情和所有人忆起这一点时的如出一辙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阶梯系列第四篇。  
> Setg2154大大的翻译

  
汉尼拔将一辆崭新的墨绿色宾利停在房屋前。威尔在屋顶上站起身，朝汉尼拔挥手。   
  
“上来，我想让你看看目前进程。”威尔呼喊。他手上不松不紧地握着一把铁锤。早先时候他脱掉了上衣，把它别在了皮带中。阳光将他的皮肤晒成了金色，他手头的工作为他增添了新的肌肉，并且他的工作给他带来了一种汉尼拔从不曾见过的欢悦。   
  
“下来。我给你带了吃的。”   
  
“上来。我们可以等会儿再吃饭。”   
  
“我真的不关心屋顶，威尔。”汉尼拔说。   
  
威尔冲他窃笑。“我知道。但最终你会迁就我的，所以给我们两个都节省一些时间，就只是上这儿来好不好？”   
  
非常不幸地，威尔是正确的。汉尼拔这些天几乎会在每一件事上容忍威尔。这不是一件汉尼拔能向自己圆满解释的事。或许是因为威尔在得到满足后所露出的不假防备的真实喜悦促使汉尼拔继续纵容他。   
  
威尔在梯子顶端拦住了对方，然后他吻了汉尼拔。他干燥的手掌小心翼翼地捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，汉尼拔在他身上闻到了汗水、阳光、木屑以及干草的气息。   
  
汉尼拔递给威尔一个野餐篮。“我们可以在这里用午餐。”他说。“微风让这里凉爽了些。”   
  
“我知道你会赞同我的。”威尔用左手提着篮子，他向汉尼拔伸出右手，以便使汉尼拔登高的剩余路程平稳一些。   
  
当表现出骑士风范时威尔会感到愉悦。这是他年轻时代连同他成长时身处的文化圈的遗迹。汉尼拔曾经认为这一点会随着时间迁徙而逐渐淡去。但相反的，随着新意消逝，留下的却是随着日益熟悉的场景与日常惯例如期而至的温暖。   
  
或许这一点使他们之间的改变成为了对等的：汉尼拔一再纵容威尔的奇思妙想，威尔与此同时细心地对待汉尼拔。汉尼拔曾经设想过他们有可能不会一起幸存到夏天结束。威尔的正直或是他自身最核心的自然需求会将他们一同推向悬崖峭壁，在他们共同的终结前，他们会彼此碰撞燃烧，迸射短暂的耀目光芒。   
  
有一或两次，基于一种最可能的结尾，他几乎要开口询问若他食用威尔的尸体对方是否会被冒犯。这会比在事后藏匿威尔的尸体更令他欣慰，也更为便利。但威尔是如此确信他们会和平共处直到永远，于是汉尼拔纵许威尔的这个想法，像是他纵许威尔做的其它所有事一样。   
  
他将野餐毯铺在一块就快要维修完善的屋顶上，开始打开包装拿出食物。威尔向他说着屋顶会需要的木材、砖瓦以及钉子还有直到修葺完毕它们会需要的花费。汉尼拔一点不关心这个，他也没有假装听得很认真。威尔也没有期待汉尼拔于此事的专注。   
  
相反地，汉尼拔想着威尔即将为了劳兹女士的新书发布回到华盛顿。当汉尼拔向威尔提起这个短途旅行时，他所希望的不仅是让不请自来的不速之客远离这里，远离普罗旺斯，他还希望着这次旅行可以让他们分开一阵。一段让他们彼此理清头绪的时间，威尔如是说。   
  
在头一个月中，他曾镇定地期盼着短暂分离的到来，而这个想法甚至令他满意。另一个体在他的生活与房屋内持续不断的存在会在某些时候让他感到芒刺在背。在过去的几周中，他却开始感到由此事而起的担忧。   
  
威尔会离开并且不再回来。 作为结果，汉尼拔会无可避免地追猎他。他的毅力只能坚守一段时间。这之后，他会在威尔孤身一人的时候找到他，在仍旧属于威尔的、沃夫查普的房屋内，以威尔的鲜血图绘那里的墙壁。   
  
“嘿。”威尔捅了捅汉尼拔的肩膀。“我说，你真的确定这乳酪里头没有活的东西吗？我觉得我刚刚看见有什么在动。”   
  
“除非你的工具箱中有显微镜，我确信你看不见任何会动的东西。”   
  
威尔为他们两个人倒了酒，他把下巴支楞在自己的酒杯杯沿上。“你刚刚在想什么？”他说。   
  
“杀死你。”   
  
“通常你那么想的时候，你看起来比现在开心一点。”   
  
“并不。”   
  
“好吧，那么不开心。有可能是心满意足。”   
  
“死亡是不可避免的。”   
  
威尔啜饮着他的红酒。“并且你现在的表情和所有人忆起这一点时的如出一辙。”   
  
“在不久后你会修好屋顶吗？”   
  
“那么现在你关心屋顶了？是的，在这周末。我们可以在我去华盛顿前搬进去住。”   
  
“当你回去后，你会卖掉沃夫查普的房产吗？”   
  
“是的，也许吧。没必要留着它，我也不想把它租出去。”这之后他停止了讲话，他朝汉尼拔缓慢地眨了眨眼。“哦。”他说。   
  
汉尼拔阖上眼睛。“请别幸灾乐祸。”   
  
威尔偷笑着。“那么别告诉我你认为我会逃跑而因此担惊受怕。这之后呢？你肯定会跟来，我猜。”   
  
“这有可能。”   
  
“这之后所有人都会死掉。你怎么才能在脑中上演着此种戏剧的同时活得下来？那肯定像是全天候二十四个小时都放着意大利歌剧。”   
  
“这很骇人听闻。”   
  
“你喜欢我这样。”   
  
“吃掉午餐。”   
  
他们一同用餐。但事实是这对于午餐来说过晚，又因过早不能算作晚餐。汉尼拔厌恶不规律的用餐时间，但倘使他要独自坐在空荡荡的餐厅中，这几乎叫他产生了同等的厌恶。威尔将要短暂地离开一阵是件好事。他的生活得以再次恢复秩序。   
  
“你大可不必担心。”威尔说。他没从餐盘上抬头。“我会回来的。”   
  
“你不能预测到你在那里时会发生什么。你明白杰克一心想让你留下来。你知道他会采取的手段。”   
  
“我明白。”威尔抬头看向汉尼拔，脸上带着一个微笑。“可是如果我决定留下，你会跟去把我带回来的，不是吗？所以我必须回来。如果我死了对他来说就派不上用场了。”   
  
“我不理解为何你会因这个想法而愉悦。”   
  
“你让我的人生变得简单了很多，汉尼拔。”   
  
“你充满着谋杀威胁的人生。”   
  
威尔耸肩。“如果这就是代价的话。在我走之后你会不会试着劝说自己？劝服自己你其实对我来说不够好？我想我可以推测你的想法会比这要自私一些。”   
  
“是的。”   
  
“是吗？”   
  
“当然。你知道我比 任何人 都更优秀。”   
  
威尔向汉尼拔投去深沉的一瞥，然后继续吃他的饭。   
  
汉尼拔的视线越过威尔，落在了车道的缓坡以及古老的橡树上。日已夜继地，他愈发不确定自己是什么，但若威尔需要他展现自私的一面，那么他也没有异议。   
  
  
The End.


	4. Stitched in Place 完美复位（Setg2154翻译）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔凑近去亲吻他，好像这是万能的决策。他凑近、温暖的嘴唇贴着汉尼拔的、微笑着的时间越久，他的论据就更为有力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阶梯系列第五篇

一道阴影遮住了汉尼拔，使他搁在大腿间一本摊开的书上的手感到了凉爽。   
  
“汉尼拔？你醒着吗？”   
  
“你正在流血。我闻得到。”   
  
“对。如果你睁开眼睛，你也看得见。”   
  
汉尼拔照做了，而在一滴血滴向蒙恬论文集的第二十四页砸去的千钧一发之际，他赶得及用手接住了它。他把书本搁在一旁，然后拉着威尔的手臂将对方拽近。   
  
“你做了什么？”   
  
“在屋顶上滑到了。防水片割伤了手。这要不要缝针？”   
  
割伤延伸了半个小臂的长度，但伤口并不深。流血已经在逐渐停止。“不，我不认为。进去。我帮你清理伤口。”   
  
威尔自己就能妥善地处理它。汉尼拔没有立即起身，他给了威尔回绝的机会。但威尔只是看着他，等待着。   
  
汉尼拔将威尔带进属于他们的房子。厨房已经被整理干净，等待着现代厨具的搬进以及一个木质烤箱的入职。照明还没有被安装妥当。他让房门敞开着，将阳光与微风放进室内。   
  
当自来水打在威尔的皮肤上他嘶声。“凉。”   
  
“我想在阳光下工作了整天后你会喜欢。”   
  
“我不介意高温。”   
  
“尽管如是——”   
  
“我们也不需要空调。出点汗不会让你死掉的。”   
  
汉尼拔叹了口气，再一次地，他没有选择继续这个话题。或许在下一个更好的时机，他会和威尔就这个话题探讨一番。眼下，他不愿意多加争执。他调高水温，清理了威尔手臂上的割伤。   
  
威尔注视着汉尼拔，他保持了缄默。尽管先前他就水温表示了不满，但他对香皂带来的刺痛毫无反应。他的视线钉在汉尼拔的脸上，他的双眸与汉尼拔的颧骨平齐。   
  
“你刚才是不是在想我或许会把血渍舔去？”汉尼拔问。   
  
“如果你那样做我不会制止你的。”   
  
“我仍是名医生。”   
  
威尔的嘴角轻微地牵动了一下。“可不是嘛。”   
  
“别。”   
  
“别什么？”   
  
“你非常清楚。”   
  
威尔凑近去亲吻他，好像这是万能的决策。他凑近、温暖的嘴唇贴着汉尼拔的、微笑着的时间越久，他的论据就更为有力。   
  
“你真可爱。”威尔在汉尼拔的耳畔说。   
  
“这是一个荒唐的结论。”   
  
“ 我仍是一名医生。 ”威尔说着，几乎完美地模仿了汉尼拔的音调以及口音，而最微乎其微的一丝嘲讽使这话的本意发生了偏移。   
  
“我的确是。”   
  
“我很确定你已经被‘剥去法衣’了，或者他们会对那些以最不可能、最具戏剧性的方法违反了希波克拉底誓言的医生做别的、性质一样的事。你刚才想舔那伤口吗？”   
  
“我不曾有此想法。我只想到处理伤口。”   
  
“为什么？”   
  
汉尼拔将他的医药箱从食品储藏间一个柜子的顶端取下来，自威尔开始修葺房屋的工作的那一刻起，它就开始了在那里的静候。“数十年的从医经验。”   
  
“不只是这个。”   
  
“不是吗？”   
  
“当你照顾我的时候你看起来不太一样。和你处理他人的时候很不一样。你更为仔细。”   
  
汉尼拔将绷带贴上伤口后暂停了他的动作，他的手指扫过医用胶带。“我曾背弃你的信任，将它粉碎。但如今它仍然恢复了完整。你将你的伤口无畏地交由我处理。我不想令这一点发生改变。”   
  
威尔将头偏向一边注视着汉尼拔的动作，他的视线在汉尼拔的手上和脸庞上游移。“你现在相信这一点吗？你曾经做错过某些事情这一点？这是对曾经错误的坦白承认。还是你最终看到了我的观点？”   
  
汉尼拔没有立刻回答。威尔与他的关系如此亲密，以至于他无法再掩埋一点真相。“在某种程度我曾后悔我对你过的事，因为它令你对我的看法发生了转变。除此之外，我认为你针对我而做出的反抗排除了大多数的你的内部矛盾，将你的情绪集中到了某一点上。你不再在你内心自相矛盾的世界中撞到头破血流，为此我很欣慰。”   
  
威尔忍俊不禁。“你因为给你造成麻烦的事情而后悔。我很震惊。”   
  
“大多数人难道不是因此后悔吗？”   
  
威尔点头，可能是出于赞同，也许不是。“比起我与自己争执，你宁愿我与你争执？”   
  
“我曾告诉过你，你从不使我无聊。”   
  
“我从没停止挑衅你。”   
  
“你是否因此后悔？”   
  
“有些时候我觉得抱歉。”   
  
汉尼拔把绷带固定，他用手顺着那片布料，以使其于威尔的小臂弧度贴合。“你可尽你所能对我做更坏的事，我并不会有异议。”   
  
他在威尔的眼中看见了记忆回溯：他们重逢的夜晚，汉尼拔要威尔伤害他的邀请，而威尔不假商议地回绝了。   
  
“若是你试图利用我处罚自己，我会因此控告你。”威尔缓慢地开口。“但这不是真相。”   
  
“我不认为我需要被处罚。”   
  
“一件事都没有？”   
  
汉尼拔沉默着检阅自己情感的泥沼，这个泥沼像一滩沥青一般翻滚着，安全地远离他思维世界的中心。一个气泡爆破了，旋即他听见了威尔在那间废弃的精神疗养所发出的尖叫，这个尖叫全然地脱离了人类的理性，由玻璃碎碴和恐惧筑成的血红海湾。   
  
“在疗养所那次。也许。”   
  
“你为此道过歉了。”   
  
“这就足够了？”   
  
“对我来说够了。若你的行为不是出于责罚，那么是为什么？”   
  
“与一个毫无顾虑的你所相关的经历。我曾有过惊鸿一瞥。你 总是 令人屏息的。”   
  
威尔的脸颊泛起一点红色，此情此景永远不会不再令汉尼拔着迷。汉尼拔把威尔拉近，他的嘴唇贴在威尔脸上，感觉着肌肤之下的血的热度。   
  
“在我从华盛顿回来后，”威尔说，“我们会深入探讨这个。”   
  
“我表示期待。”   
  
*   
  
那一晚，他们将佐以黄油已经石榴的鳟鱼和威尔在新房之后的田野上找到的野生荠菜、第一茬秋季会出现的鸡油菌当做了晚餐。他们谈起了巴黎与新奥尔良，房屋的管道系统以及汉尼拔年少时就读的寄宿学校里的管风琴，他们谈起了威尔在阁楼内找到的正在腐烂的死猫。在餐桌上，他们总是用法语交谈。威尔如此坚持。   
  
“也许我们会被它的鬼魂缠住。”威尔说。   
  
“你打算给它行葬礼。”   
  
威尔耸肩。“要不然呢？”   
  
“我会把它丢进垃圾箱。”   
  
“你还会把某个人直接扔进垃圾箱，我也不会多问你几句。”   
  
“你在进步。三周以前你还不会用这种语法。”   
  
“我仍然觉得我在一砖一瓦地拼凑句子。反复检查它们是不是完美贴合，这样它们才不会崩坍下来。”   
  
“流利会与时俱进的。”   
  
“针对语言，或是针对别的一切？”   
  
“我们的人生源自我们的选择，当下的人生是我们选择的结果。反复重复与熟悉感使得一切变得自然。”   
  
*   
  
在熄灯后，威尔打开了卧室的窗子，他站在窗前望向黑暗。汉尼拔在床上看着威尔。夜行昆虫嗡鸣着悄然潜入了房间。甜蜜、浓厚的落叶气息随后跟来：这是秋日的第一次吐息。   
  
威尔回到床上，他推开床罩。他拉扯着汉尼拔的睡衣，直到汉尼拔的全身裸露在夜晚的空气中。他的手在汉尼拔的全身游曳，胸骨到腹部，大腿到腰胯。他的舌头在汉尼拔的阴茎上打卷。   
  
汉尼拔的拳头握紧了威尔的T恤。“脱掉它。让我碰你。”   
  
威尔没有回复，似乎他不曾听闻汉尼拔的声音。他卧在汉尼拔的两腿之间，他抚摸着汉尼拔的皮肤，为汉尼拔口交的动作慵懒缓慢，他半闭着眼睛。汉尼拔的手落在威尔的发间，他碰触威尔温暖的脸颊，在汉尼拔看来，相比于尴尬无措，威尔脸上的红潮此时是出于渴望的愉悦。又或许是两者的混合。他用手指温柔拉拽着威尔的鬈发，看着它们向弹簧一般在他松手后复位。   
  
在威尔更用力的吸舔他、将他含得更深时他的呼吸在他的胸腔里凝结。威尔向上伸手，去掐、去拉扯汉尼拔的乳头。汉尼拔舔着自己的嘴唇，把头转开，他的手握住了床架。威尔把嘴巴打开得更多，他向下推送直到他的嘴唇碰到了汉尼拔的身体，在这时汉尼拔的手捏得更紧。   
  
威尔又向后退开，他舔着顶端，他的指尖刮擦着汉尼拔的肋骨之间。他从睫毛后仰视汉尼拔，他脸上的表情郑重而严肃，仿佛他正在脑海中解决一个谜题。汉尼拔感觉到自己的意志正在消退。当他们做爱时，他们彼此都在分解。而眼下正在分解的只有他一人，汉尼拔被威尔的凝视钉住，威尔的凝视在他的内里催化着燃烧反应，与此同时激起汉尼拔对抗它的欲望。   
  
威尔将他逼迫得更紧，他的头上下摆动，唇舌摩擦，在每一次吞吐中他的牙齿不时地参与其中。汉尼拔将脸埋在手臂间，他不曾向上帝隐瞒自己但他正从威尔逃离。他听得见自己的呼吸破碎成急促的喘息。他心脏擂击着他的胸腔。威尔以稳定的节奏吸舔着他，每隔几秒就将他的阴茎完全地吞入，当汉尼拔的勃起在他的喉咙间弹动时威尔环着他的嘴唇弯出一个微笑。   
  
热量在他们两人周围集结，在潮湿的空气中似乎是可见的。它的极光缠绕着汉尼拔的肢体将他固定在原地。汉尼拔闭上双眼，不再坚持，不再与他的身体，与宁静、亲昵的夜抗争。   
  
他抓住床架，收紧牙关，任由他的腰胯向上推送。他在渺远的距离外注视着自我的溶解。片刻后，他寻求一个脱解的动作被威尔压制，而剩下的一切只有威尔的口腔和他自身极度的渴望。   
  
当他达到高潮时他说出了威尔的名字，他呼唤着威尔好像威尔身处一千英里之外，远离了他的一切记忆或是希望。威尔一直抱着他。威尔的手臂环绕汉尼拔的腰，他的嘴唇安抚着汉尼拔，直到他退后，将头枕在汉尼拔的小腹上。   
  
汗水在他们的身体上变冷。汉尼拔拉住威尔的肩膀，他拖拽着威尔到达了足以接吻的高度，他在威尔的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，在他的脖颈间感受到了威尔的呼吸。他们彼此的气味包含着性，仍徘徊不散的白日气味，从威尔手臂上割伤以及他皮肤之下散发的血液气味。   
  
“下雨了。”威尔说。   
  
汉尼拔感到在过去的几分钟内他弄丢了所有用来构建语言的砖块。他没有试图回答。   
  
“来。”威尔说着拉扯着汉尼拔。他把衣服丢在汉尼拔怀里，无视了汉尼拔眼中的疑惑。他们穿上衣服，威尔握住了汉尼拔的手。“那个房子。”他说。“我想检查一下屋顶。我修好之后今天是第一次下雨。”威尔犹豫了片刻。“你也可以不来。”   
  
汉尼拔把威尔的手握得更紧了些。威尔微笑了，轻柔又安静，他的笑容完全的、只是为了汉尼拔。   
  
他们升起了阿斯顿•马丁的顶棚，在过于强烈的木屑气味间向新屋驶去。威尔曾用这车搬运木材。理所应当的。汉尼拔打开车窗，感觉着微凉的雨水淋湿他的脸颊。   
  
轻柔击打着挡风玻璃的雨点逐渐变为一阵洪流，被加诸清洗土地的使命。他们从车奔向房屋，但仍然从头顶湿到了腰间，而他们的长裤被敲在地面的四溅雨点浸透。闪电袭击了远处的山坡。他们站在门廊上注视着这一切。雷鸣使房屋震颤。   
  
“你要检查是否漏雨。”汉尼拔说。   
  
“是的。”威尔将一只手臂绕在汉尼拔的腰间，他朝汉尼拔靠去，脸颊贴在汉尼拔的肩上，眼睛看向暴风雨。“稍等片刻。”   
  
  
The End.


	5. An Illuminated Sleep 于光下沉睡（Setg2154翻译）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在深夜间的一次谈话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阶梯系列第六篇

Chance does not speak essentially through words nor can it be seen in their convolution. It is the eruption of language, its sudden appearance. It's not a night twinkle with stars, an illuminated sleep, nor a drowsy vigil. It is the very edge of consciousness.   
际遇，其本质不能以文字表述，也不能在千万个际遇的集结中以肉眼被发现。它是语言的薄发，突如其来。它不是一个璀璨星夜，并非于光下沉睡，抑或是沉寂的不眠。它是知性的最边沿。   
  
Michel Foucault   
  
*   
  
梦魇攫住威尔的肌肤，他在一阵热潮中惊醒，双腿被缠绕其间的毛毯绞紧。他挣扎着解脱被束缚的躯体，然后起身坐在床沿上，他将脸埋进双手中。逼仄的沉默压制着他。他朝床的另一边看去。 汉尼拔不在他身边。   
  
威尔的第一个想法是在汉尼拔回来前试图再次睡着，可他全身都被汗水打湿了，他的身体仍在发烫，口渴似乎在和他急速的心跳一起震动。他走进浴室洗脸，换上了干净的衣服。在那儿他也没有找到汉尼拔。   
  
他听见了从楼下传来的水壶喷气的声音，这声音旋即被掐灭了。他犹豫着，一只脚踏在最顶端的阶梯上，水泥让他的脚趾发抖，然后他开始走下楼。   
  
威尔倚在厨房的独立柜台上，而汉尼拔将沸水倒进茶壶，他又拿出了一个茶杯。水雾在茶的表面升起。   
  
“噩梦。”威尔首先说。   
  
“我也是。”   
  
“我很好奇你会做什么样的噩梦。”   
  
汉尼拔向他短暂地笑了笑。他把滤嘴上挂着茶叶倒进垃圾桶，然后给他们两个倒了茶。“调过味的柠檬与马鞭草。你要不要蜂蜜？”   
  
威尔点头。他看着暗金色的液体缓缓从茶匙落入杯子。   
  
“废墟。”汉尼拔说。“我梦见形式的缺失。 空虚。 ”   
  
“控制的欠缺。你不知道将要面对什么。”   
  
汉尼拔颔首。“这算是一个公平的评估。我也梦到别的事，不时地，但这一个梦在最近持续不断地出现。”   
  
“我觉得我今天可能陷进你的梦里去了。”他弯身趴在柜台上，头垂在他交错的两臂间。“我在林木中奔跑，接下来我失足跌进了一片虚无。就像陷进世间的一个涵洞中。”   
  
“在思维范畴中的。”汉尼拔说。他看向厨房窗外的黑夜。   
  
威尔向他走去，双手抱在汉尼拔的腰间。汉尼拔放下茶杯，而他对威尔的拥抱如此紧密，这几乎让威尔的骨骼咯吱作响。他的一只手向上潜入威尔的发间。汉尼拔的手贴住威尔的头发，然后抚过威尔的后颈。   
  
他们维持这个姿势暂停了片刻，随即汉尼拔放开了威尔，突兀地向后迈步。   
  
“在我走前我需要剪一剪我的头发。”在一阵无言后威尔开口。   
  
“我可以帮你。这不难。”   
  
“真的？”   
  
“坐下。我去拿剪刀。”   
  
他们在餐厅中坐定。威尔坐在长桌最尽头的高背椅上，他啜饮着茶。汉尼拔在他身后站着。剪刀有节奏的切割声安抚了他的思想。他闭上眼睛。   
  
一段时间后，汉尼拔的手落在他的脖颈，这唤醒了他。“好了。”   
  
“感觉没短多少。”   
  
“我喜欢它长些。”   
  
“你的头发又不会挡在你的眼前。”威尔说着，可他不是真的介意。当回到华盛顿后，有可能他会因这个提醒的存在而高兴。他想象着在每一次他将头发从眼前推开时他都会想到汉尼拔，然后他笑了。   
  
汉尼拔弯身，颠倒着吻他。他没有要求汉尼拔把它剪短一些。   
  
威尔抬头看向汉尼拔。“当你没有陷入你的世界中的空虚中时，你梦见什么？当你到达它的底端后你会看见什么？”   
  
“冬的严寒。冻土。以及骨碴。”   
  
“你最终会告诉我在你身上发生了什么吗？”   
  
“没有什么好说的。没有什么可以用以解释现在的我。”   
  
“我不想知道你为什么是你。”   
  
“那么你想知道什么？”   
  
威尔在椅子里转身，他看向汉尼拔。“我想知道从你出生到我们遇见的那一天起的每一件事。”   
  
汉尼拔的表情变得温暖，他的面部肌肉显出一种细微的放松，像是一个微笑的开端。“这就是全部吗？”他说。   
  
威尔耸肩。“还有我想知道你在每天每一秒钟想着的事。但我会尽量坚持现实主义的。”   
  
“当你在森林中时，你在逃离什么？”   
  
“我不知道。我以前也做过同样的梦，但没有失足跌落的部分。我只知道我一定要逃脱，并且这个想法像是要把我撕碎了。就字面意思。那感觉像是芒刺在背，而所有的树枝都试图困住我。如果我停止逃跑就只是让它抓到我会容易得多，但我不能。我总是在跑。”   
  
“你是否希望你可以停下脚步去面对它？”   
  
威尔看向因为他的发丝而凌乱的地面，就像是那片森林中令他身陷其中的泥沼。一阵寒意从他光裸的脚底攀上他的胸腔。他双手抱臂。“如果我不这样的话或许更好。”   
  
汉尼拔把威尔拉起来拥进怀中。他们对于此种夜间会面并不熟悉，鲜有几次。通常，在夜晚醒着的只有威尔。他醒来后不再入睡，或是他会回到他自己的房间里。他仍旧没有习惯某人陪伴他的生活、去拥有任何安慰的可能。他想要把汉尼拔推开，与此同时他想要把汉尼拔抱紧因此他 永远 不必再次孤身一人。   
  
汉尼拔靠着他。他们身体的斜面紧密贴合。数分钟过去。在炎热的一天后，静谧的空气在这座现代化的房子里安顿下来。一只蟋蟀在某处吱喳而鸣，它的声音在此间的与世隔绝和空调风中微乎其微。被安置在墙面上的钟稳健地走着。   
  
“你很安全。”汉尼拔告诉他。“不论追踪你的是什么，难道我不是更糟吗？”   
  
“也许吧。我不知道，是吗？”   
  
“你是否真诚地相信着在你的内里有比我更为可怖的东西存在？”   
  
威尔能感觉到树枝与藤蔓的鞭挞，能听到在黑暗中紧随他身后的沉重喘息。“是的，”他说，“是，我如此相信。”   
  
汉尼拔没有立刻回应。“我非常乐意结识你的那一面。”   
  
威尔尽他所能的低下头，尽可能深得将自己的头藏在汉尼拔的肩膀上。汉尼拔隔着他的T恤摩挲着他后背上的疤痕。他没有动，汉尼拔也没有动，钟表的秒针走过了一轮又一轮。   
  
他们可以站在这里整晚，威尔意识到。汉尼拔不会将他推开，汉尼拔也不会感到无聊，疲累或是不耐。汉尼拔会在这里，直到威尔想要他离开。   
  
“在我之前你还给谁剪过头发？”威尔说。“这不是你第一次做这个。”   
  
“我的妹妹。”   
  
“她长得什么样？像不像你？”   
  
“相近。锋利的五官棱角，尽管她还非常年幼。白金发色，非常顺直。在我的想象中，随着她的年龄增长她的发色会变深。”他顿了顿。“你很累了。”   
  
“你也是。”   
  
“是的。你想要什么？”   
  
“我想睡觉。”   
  
“那么我们应该回到床上。”   
  
“别去床。”   
  
“那是你的梦魇遁形的地方吗？在床底？它们一定是了不得的怪兽。”   
  
“别嘲笑我。”威尔小声说，但他笑了，因为汉尼拔在他身后无声的笑所惊扰的空气拨动了他的发丝，而汉尼拔最终后退了。几乎是瞬间地，威尔感到了寒冷。   
  
“跟我来。”汉尼拔说。   
  
威尔尾随汉尼拔到了书房，汉尼拔拖拽着他，将他安置在沙发上，威尔栖身在汉尼拔的腿间，他向后靠在汉尼拔的胸膛上。他感到自己被黑暗环抱，而实际上是汉尼拔在他周身围上了一条毛毯。他向沙发靠背转身，把耳朵贴在汉尼拔的胸前去听汉尼拔的心跳。   
  
“下周我要把温斯顿从机场接回来。”他说。   
  
“已经过了几个月了。”   
  
“早些时候他的疫苗有些问题。”   
  
“我曾认为你或许会将他留给阿拉娜看管，直到你能亲自将他带回这里。”   
  
“你认为我不相信你能和他和平相处。”   
  
“我不会责怪你。”   
  
“我知道你不会伤着我的狗的，汉尼拔。”   
  
“你听起来非常确信。”   
  
“我是很确信。”   
  
“我不明白为什么。”   
  
“因为你知道他们对我来说意味着什么，但你不理解这是为什么，就好比你不是真地理解我为什么如此深刻地系于你。这一点让你和他们处境相同。”威尔暂停片刻。“而且你不想伤害我。不管怎么说，不是像这样。”   
  
汉尼拔的沉默延续了几秒。他的心率没有加速，也没有减缓，但他按在威尔额前的吻持续徘徊着。“我对照顾动物所知甚少。”他说。   
  
“我会给你留指示的。在我离开的时候别老是给他喂特别好吃的东西，你会宠坏他。还有可能让他消化不良。还有你不能只是把他放在院子里让他自己到处跑，你得花时间陪他。”威尔打着呵欠。“他是条好狗。你会喜欢他的。”   
  
“我希望你能意识到这句陈述有多么不切实际。”   
  
“我不知道。你喜欢我。我制造的麻烦可比温斯顿多的多啦。”   
  
“你不在地毯上流口水，也不在地毯上掉毛。”   
  
威尔凑过去舔汉尼拔的侧脸。汉尼拔向后退着。   
  
威尔冲他窃笑。“餐厅的地板上现在也满是我的毛发了。”   
  
“我确定你有几项可以补偿这些的优点，即使当下它们全部逃逸到了我的视线之外。”   
  
“会没事的。我相信你。”   
  
“你是个白痴。”汉尼拔温柔地说。   
  
“那么你也是。你说过你会给我一把刀让我剜出你的心脏。你的确这么做了，不是吗？”   
  
“你擅自推测了我有一颗心好让你下手。”   
  
“你的心比大多数人的都要充实。比我的要充实，我想。”   
  
“以便竭尽所能地贮存黑暗质子，我亲爱的？”   
  
威尔在汉尼拔的身侧敲敲打打。“生活可不是个童话故事，你也不是那个黑心的大灰狼。”   
  
汉尼拔顿了顿。“你为何从不怕我？”   
  
“当时间允许到我明白我该害怕的那一点，你已经穷尽极恶了。还有什么可怕的呢？”   
  
“死亡。苦痛。大多数人恐惧这些。”   
  
“我曾经以为我正在失去心智。迷失自我。”   
  
“这个结果比死亡更糟糕？”   
  
“这是你对我所做的最残忍的事。”威尔安静地开口。“而在这种方面，你天赋异禀。”   
  
汉尼拔没有回应。他将毛毯在威尔的肩上拢了拢，威尔在汉尼拔温暖的身体间定居。当汉尼拔再次开口时，他几乎能看见在一条漆黑的溪涧的另一边，他的梦境正在他的前方静候。   
  
“我很抱歉。”汉尼拔说。他的嗓音非常轻柔，而他们周身的沉默在即刻间将这些词语浸没。   
  
威尔的身体紧了紧。“如果你不是真心实意，就别这么说。”   
  
“倘使我也不能确定？”汉尼拔缓慢地开口，他的手落在威尔的后颈。“悔恨，懊恼。这两者于我都相当陌生。或许无法被我分辨。”   
  
“那么等着，直到你确定下来。可能那个时候我已经做好了原谅你的一半准备。”   
  
“你如此认为？”   
  
“我不知道。但我想看到这个结果。”他叹息着，阖上眼睛。“再给我讲一次那个故事。关于那个女人和那条蛇的。”   
  
汉尼拔拥抱着威尔，他用英语讲述，接着是法语。当他开始用立陶宛语时，威尔睡着了，但汉尼拔倾吐的词句追随着威尔来到了梦中。他梦见海底的宫殿，而汉尼拔在大门处问候他，就像是他永远地属于那里。   
  
  
The End.


	6. Having Read the Book of Myths 深潜（Setg2154翻译）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于食人与房屋修葺的讨论。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阶梯系列第七篇

威尔向后蠕动，进到了房屋侧面的空洞的更深处。在他肩膀两侧、允许他动作的空间不过四分之一英寸宽。他的一只手臂伸过头顶，堪堪能碰到带给他无尽麻烦的那截水管。他用另一只手去够水管接口用胶带。   
  
他在泥泞中摸索，盲目地。他周身的一个光圈是他能看见的外部景象的全部。他朝后，向出口一点点挪去，脱离狭隘的管道，他用一只手摸到了放在外边的工具箱的轮廓。胶带应该在最上层。然而在他发觉它并不在那儿的过程中，他的手掌被螺丝起子戳了个正着，更别提他原本就因为一个小型木锯而劈了的指甲该有多痛了。   
  
记忆回溯，于是威尔想起昨天他的工具箱曾在车子的后排座位上翻了个个儿。他以为他已经找回了所有的东西，但胶带一定滚到了座位底下。他短暂地闭了闭眼。   
  
“汉尼拔？”他叫喊。“你可不可以去找找水管接口用胶带？应该在车子的某个角落里。”   
  
“我记不得我曾被任命为你的副手。”汉尼拔说道。   
  
“呃，是的，我也记不得我为你开设的汗津津的工人阶级幻想报过名，但结果就是这样了。你已经屁股挨着椅子看着我干活儿好几个月了。去一趟车子真的不会杀掉你。”   
  
“我正在读书。”   
  
“过了这么久，你还是在看蒙恬？可不是嘛，你正在阅读 大量的 文献。”   
  
一阵沉默，接下来传来汉尼拔将他的冷茶放在他椅子旁边的桌面上的敲击声。“好的。它在哪？”   
  
“找找后排位，但它可能滚到别的地方去了。”   
  
脚步沿着砂砾小路渐行渐远，随后他听见了车门被打开的声音。他利用等候的时间把汗水从脸上擦掉，把蜘蛛网从他头发里拣出来。结了这网的蜘蛛们似乎已经搬离了这儿，极有可能是住进了屋里。汉尼拔想要请一个清洁队来。威尔严正考虑着同意汉尼拔的这一举措。屋檐上面鸟屎的总量让他日夜寝食难安。   
  
“在任何时候！”他再次叫喊。“这儿都只有差不多一百度。”   
  
汉尼拔把胶带放进威尔的手心，他没有走远，而是把一只手搭在威尔的大腿上。“是的，这里很热。”汉尼拔和颜悦色。   
  
威尔专注于重新将他的手臂挤进管道，然后在他身体、碎木碴与管壁的狭小缝隙内完成粘贴胶带的工作。现在，他不想和汉尼拔讨论这个问题。   
  
“在沃夫查普你有空调。”汉尼拔继续说。   
  
威尔闭了闭眼。“它是房子附带的。你知不知道如果让这个房子充满通风管道的过程是一个什么样的噩梦？我们已经谈过了。“   
  
“你有一种荒谬的——”   
  
“切合实际的。”   
  
“在思想意识层面对任何舒适的抵触。”   
  
威尔现在专注着把胶带缠绕在管道接点上，他还忙着控制身体平衡以便可以用两手将管道复位。这整条管道都应该被换新。被换新、焊接完好。最后，他可能会以在一月里用麻木的手指、留着鼻涕翻修这里而收场。   
  
“这儿会有多冷？”他问。   
  
汉尼拔没有即刻回复。“没有巴尔地摩那么冷，这是肯定的。极少下雪。”   
  
“好的。”   
  
威尔一点点从管道里挪出来。汉尼拔跪在一张被整洁地折起的罩布上俯视他。汉尼拔不曾将手从威尔的大腿上移开，他任由他的手在威尔动作的时候沿着威尔的躯体游移。现在，它歇在威尔光裸的腹部。威尔早先时候拉起了他的衣服下摆去擦掉他脸上的泥土和汗水。   
  
“你的头发里有一只死蜘蛛。”汉尼拔说。   
  
“你要帮我把它弄出来，还是你只是要我知道它在那儿？”汉尼拔谨慎地把它从威尔发间挑了出来，然后这蜘蛛被丢在了一边。威尔瞥了一眼。还挺大个儿的。“我很高兴它已经死了。”   
  
汉尼拔从威尔的头发里拣出了许多其它的碎片，他还从威尔的额头上扫去了一片蛛网。“你如此讨厌寒冷？”他问。   
  
“我从没习惯过北边的冬天。”威尔仰头看向天空，而天空几乎是惹人的湛蓝、永恒的万里无云。“而且我长大的地方包括了伊利和密歇根湖。我不知道。我那时候是一个非常瘦、非常矮的小孩。”他仍然能感觉到彼时的严寒，凌冽的风穿过他过薄的外套，他的手指麻木，脚趾冰凉，从未暖过来过，即使是在睡梦中。   
  
“在厨房里安装一台小型空调。其余地方可以用风扇替代。”汉尼拔顿了顿。“我厌恶出汗。”他刻板地说。   
  
若用一种怪异的角度来看，这或许是威尔听汉尼拔说过的最富有个人色彩的话。他点了点头。“没问题。”   
  
“谢谢。”   
  
汉尼拔的手落在威尔的腹部，他的手指滑入威尔牛仔裤腰带的下边。威尔感到了不同寻常的温暖。   
  
“我出汗的时候你不怎么介意。”他说。   
  
“相较于我，当它出现在你身上时凭添了许多吸引力。”   
  
“在这段时间里你真的只在含情脉脉地看我？”   
  
“这令你惊讶？”   
  
威尔耸耸肩，他抬头看着汉尼拔，他的表情介于愉悦与不切实之间。“是因为我没期待着你会含情脉脉地注视某人，我想。”   
  
“为何？”   
  
“因为我基本上认定了你认为我有吸引力只是因为我的大脑。”   
  
“那的确是个非常迷人的大脑。”   
  
汉尼拔的一根手指扫过威尔的额头，它的踪迹恰好贴合尸检时颅腔切口的那条线。威尔笑了，同时汉尼拔自上而下地看着他微笑。   
  
风拾起了一些枯萎了的落叶，它带着它们扫过花园中的小径。威尔的思绪在他的脑中翻搅，好像汉尼拔对他的直视、他身处的地方即将成为他们的家变作了风，而他的全副心神正在随风飘荡。他们两人一同在厨房中烹饪，在花园中摆弄植物，在两天前才安置好的床上同眠。一种对永久的企盼随着热量与木屑的气味在这段时间内一同潜伏进了威尔的每一寸肌肤中。   
  
“当我死后你会吃掉我吗？”威尔突然地问道。“不论它是怎么发生的。不管是不是因为你。这是你想要做的吗？”   
  
“你是否抵触这个想法？”   
  
“不。我只是刚好想到了。这不是你典型的——” 病理表现 。但威尔自他们因汉尼拔顽固的、就一个合理的晚餐时间而发生的巨大争执以后，就极力避免着提起这个单词。“你吃掉他们并不是出于尊重。”他换了种方式开口。“不像是霍布斯。这无关荣耀。”   
  
“我的确尊重你。同时我能看到其中的吸引力。难道我们不是在某种层面上希望将我们所爱的事物吞食以永远地拥有它们吗？”   
  
威尔仰视着他。“你不相信爱。你这么说过。”   
  
汉尼拔的表情沉静，他向威尔缓慢地眨眼。“但你相信。”他说。“你的狗群，你的友人。邻居。你在如此短的时间内催生出情感。阿比盖尔。乔治娅•玛茜。”   
  
威尔撇开头去。他看得见她在燃烧。他几乎感觉到火焰正在他自己的皮肤上跳跃。   
  
“我想，你是否会在时间的漫漫长河中原谅我？”汉尼拔说，他的嗓音淡泊。   
  
威尔瞧着他，但汉尼拔的视线投向了房屋后的原野。“我没有立场因为你对他人做出的事去原谅你。”威尔说。   
  
“他们生命的消逝并不令我苦恼。”   
  
“那么什么会让你苦恼？”   
  
“你。我相信我现在比成年之后的任何时候都更为抑郁。然而这起于你。”   
  
“如果你想你当然可以怪我，但你才是那个正在改变的人。你正在纵许你的自我改变。”   
  
“我不知道你如何能说这是自发的。”   
  
“我告诉过你我们彼此真的不合适。”   
  
威尔坐起身，他向汉尼拔凑近，直到他们额头相贴。汉尼拔闭上了眼睛。他的手松散地拢着威尔的肩膀。   
  
“你使我内心的宁静分崩离析。那么我呢？”   
  
“你侵蚀了我。”   
  
“一直以来你都非常确信你是谁。你当然可以轻易地抵御此种侵蚀。”   
  
“我抵御的愿望并不比你的强烈。”   
  
“结局会很坏吗？”   
  
“我不在乎它如何收尾。”威尔说。   
  
“我也不。”   
  
他们间的亲吻缓慢而轻柔，而这始于不经意间。汉尼拔的手扶着威尔的脑后。威尔挪动着，他的一条腿挤在汉尼拔的大腿之上。“如果你想你可以。”   
  
汉尼拔朝他眨了眨眼，然后他舔了嘴唇。“怎么？”   
  
“吃掉我。在我死了后。我觉得我想要你这么做。”   
  
汉尼拔把威尔拉近，他开始用一种可怕的力气拥抱着威尔。但他什么也没说。   
  
  
The End.


	7. Warmed By the Eyes 悦目（Setg2154翻译）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：
> 
> 威尔从机场接回了温斯顿。威尔和汉尼拔在野餐时谈论了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阶梯系列第八篇

威尔为载着温斯顿的板条箱签了名，随后他弯下身向里看去。温斯顿在其中侧卧着，因为兽医在乘机前喂给他的、具体成分无从得知的东西还在犯困。威尔跪在地上，他的手贴在笼子上。“嘿，伙计。”他轻柔地说。   
  
温斯顿舔了威尔的手，他同样轻柔的呜呜叫着。威尔笑了。   
  
把笼子放进阿斯顿•马丁的后备箱费了些功夫。威尔再一次开始无声地咒骂自己，因为他没有开汉尼拔的宾利来、因为汉尼拔在一开始给他买了这台没用的、见鬼的车、因为他没有采取行动用一些更实用的东西替换掉它。   
  
“这车真是荒唐极了。”威尔对温斯顿说，而温斯顿吠叫着回复，他现在因为环抱他的新鲜空气和各种新鲜的气味而清醒了不少。“我应该卖掉它。”威尔说，但他不会这么做。他自己从不曾拥有过任何和这台车相似丝毫的物品，若非它是一样来自汉尼拔的礼物并且关系到汉尼拔对奢侈的骄奢爱好，他也永不会拥有相似的东西，可它引擎的动力仍然在他驾驶它的每一次引诱着他。   
  
他在机场旁的一个小公园里带着温斯顿散了会儿步，他纵容温斯顿把所有东西闻了个遍，而温斯顿在大多数东西上撒了尿，然后他带着温斯顿驶回了新居。威尔把牵引绳松开，在他把水盛进一个水碟又弄了些狗粮的时候，温斯顿朝着成堆枯叶咆哮、在更多的东西上尿了尿。温斯顿吃了东西，喝了水，然后他蹲坐在地上，把头靠上威尔的大腿仰视威尔。   
  
“我还以为你记不得我了。”威尔小声说。温斯顿朝他叫着。威尔向他伸出一只手好让他嗅闻。温斯顿闻过后开始舔它，他舔了又舔，直到威尔的手完美地被一层狗口水覆盖着。威尔忍俊不禁，他挠着温斯顿的耳朵。“我猜你的记忆力不赖。棍子在哪儿？找根棍子来。”   
  
温斯顿跑开了，他去寻找一根棍子，威尔在他的牛仔裤上擦了擦手。太阳在湛蓝、空旷的天空上向着月亮爬升。温斯顿在一颗老橡树下的草丛里翻找着。某个东西让他分了心，从他注视着它时脖子弯出的拱形来看那可能是一只蚱蜢。他跟在那东西的后边在草坪上奔跑，他的鼻子贴近地面。   
  
威尔靠在房子的墙壁上，他感到木料和石块上的温暖正透过他的衬衫。他脱下了它，随手把它挂在了门把上。他望向天空，而日光倾注在他身上。他曾被严冬侵袭的意志一度让他认为他无法再次感到足够的干燥、温暖。   
  
温斯顿蹦跳着回来了，他的牙齿间衔着一根最少有三英尺的木棍。威尔把这根棍子折成一个合理的长度才把棍子抛了出去。当他把木棍扔到后花园的小径中的第十次时，汉尼拔的宾利缓缓驶入了车道。车壳在太阳的照耀下泛着光泽，好像一只庞大的墨色甲虫。   
  
温斯顿在这瞬间停止了追踪棍子，转而去和这车打招呼。威尔一步也没挪。汉尼拔此后会单独照顾温斯顿长达一个月。让他们早点习惯对方的存在比晚点要好。   
  
汉尼拔谨慎地下了车。他喂了温斯顿一两块香肠，威尔对此有所预料。汉尼拔非常擅长施乐于人，而满足一只狗再简单不过了。威尔没有料到的是汉尼拔脸上的严肃神情，又或是在他从后备箱中拿出野餐毯前落在温斯顿头顶的尝试性地轻抚。   
  
“我看得出他非常健全。”他说着向威尔走去。   
  
“是啊。一开始他有点东倒西歪的，但现在没问题了。那是午餐吗？我快饿死了。”   
  
“是的。我应该在哪里布置它而使它免于踩踏？”   
  
“不必担心，他的礼仪比那好多了。”   
  
汉尼拔在花园中铺开了毛毯，在一棵橄榄树和一处种植着绣球花、薰衣草、雏菊、薄荷和艾菊花床间。纵使野草自四面八方侵袭而来，它们仍然盛放着。除了修好大门，威尔还不曾着手整理过花园。他等待着汉尼拔提议雇一名园丁来打理一切，忐忑地试图让自己提前习惯一名陌生人时常的出现。他可能不得不去习惯。他对园艺一无所知。但好在他有无尽的时间去学习。   
  
“橄榄与干柠檬片，羊奶布里干酪，放冷的烤鸡肉佐以艾菊。”汉尼拔说。“新收获的马铃薯，酸豆搭配香槟醋。”   
  
他倒了红酒，威尔切了长棍面包。温斯顿在毯子的边沿上趴着，尾巴抽打着高草。威尔的视线越过橄榄树，他看见在这处房产的边沿附近有一个小池塘。等会儿他可以带温斯顿去游泳。或许他自己也会去游泳。   
  
“你有没有裸泳过？”威尔问。   
  
“蓄意而为的话，不曾。”   
  
“那么，你曾经因为意外而裸泳过？”   
  
“在孤儿院的庭院中有一处池塘。在某个场合我曾被人剥去衣物，扔了进去。”   
  
威尔嚼着一块鸡肉，直到他心中突然腾跃而起的怒火被妥善地压抑。他不认为汉尼拔会因他的同情心生感激。“小孩们有令人憎恶的潜质。”他说。   
  
“时常的，的确。”   
  
“在冬天？”   
  
“深秋。在冬季，它会冻结成冰。”   
  
“确实。而且在暖和的时候这么做就不好玩了。”   
  
“是的。”   
  
“那么你对他们做了什么？”   
  
汉尼拔低着头，他贴着酒杯的嘴唇弯出一个微笑。“你过于了解我了。”   
  
威尔等待着他的回答。   
  
“投毒。”在片刻的无言后汉尼拔说道。“诚然，我的技巧不甚娴熟，而成功经由数次尝试。他们中的两名被带去了市中的医院。其中一个差点丢了性命。”   
  
“他们知道是你做的吗？”   
  
“他们无迹可寻。若他们查明了真相，我会被女舍监以及必然地，被他们严惩。”   
  
“有任何人知道吗？”他问，但在汉尼拔摇头前他已经知道了答案。 没有 ，他不曾有人可以交谈。对汉尼拔而言，那里没有朋友，没有同伴。“呃。我不会把你丢进去的，但如果你想你可以和我一起来。或者你可以只看着。你好像挺喜欢看着我的。”   
  
“我承认我对你身体的欣赏相较于你头脑的的确滞后，然而在你动作中有一种独特的优雅，这令人难以调转目光。我期望我曾目睹你袭击救护车中的警卫而出逃的场景。那时你是否将自己想做亚伯•吉迪恩？”   
  
“这重要吗？”   
  
“我想，在我们共处床笫时你将自己想做什么。”   
  
“我猜你这么问是因为我对你的过去评头论足了一番，但是是你先提起的。你不必告诉我关于孤儿院的任何事情。”   
  
汉尼拔从碗里捡起一颗橄榄，他转动着它，直到挂在上边的干柠檬的薄片落进了他的嘴唇之间，他先吃掉了这部分。“我的防御机制非常老旧。若非蓄意我难以忽视它。甚至于你。或许特别是于你。”   
  
“因为我是个威胁。”   
  
“在许多年中我第一个直面的威胁，是的。”   
  
“我对你的努力心存感激，但你不必这么做。来日方长。”   
  
“你认为我们有多少时间，威尔？”   
  
“足够了。我们会有足够的时间。”   
  
他们在沉默中吃完了午餐，除了温斯顿小小的呼噜声。但在威尔站起来的一瞬间他也站起了身，他抖动着，甩开了瞌睡。   
  
“我要去游泳。你要不要来？”   
  
“我会旁观。”汉尼拔说着，他带着一个浅浅的微笑。   
  
汉尼拔跟在威尔和温斯顿身后到了池塘边，他在一块靠近其边沿的石块上落座。温斯顿一头扎进了水里，他在芦苇丛中游动，直到他惊动了一只青蛙。他和青蛙都跳了起来。温斯顿吠叫着跟在青蛙后边蹦蹦跶跶，而青蛙在层叠的荷叶间失去了踪影。   
  
威尔脱了衣服，他清楚地感受到汉尼拔的凝视。他暗示自己这无关要紧，但实际上这非常显著而令他无法忽视。全裸地站在太阳下，同时感到全然的安逸这件事是如此令他震讶，而此种安全感几乎全部来自汉尼拔。   
  
夏日温暖的池水在他向深处走去时漫过他的大腿。他的脚陷进了如同花瓣一般柔软的淤泥中。水藻在他的足踝边纠缠。他闭上眼睛，将手掌置于水面。   
  
“我希望我带来了写生薄。”汉尼拔轻声说。“你像是一名来自亘古的森林之神。你会因为我窥视你沐浴而追猎我吗？”   
  
威尔向后倒去。水环绕着他，他漂浮着，脸庞露出水面。他的头发在水中飘散，尽管汉尼拔为他修剪过，它们依然过长。“如果我的回答是肯定的，你会试图逃跑吗？”   
  
“我认为逃跑的时机已经不复存在。”   
  
“那么你应该和我一起到这儿来。”威尔向深处游去，他仰浮在水面，荷叶的杆径擦过他的手臂，粘滑而曲折。他再次仰视，天空是倒置的蔚蓝顶盖，覆盖着广袤的土地。   
  
“你在幼时是否时常游泳？”汉尼拔问。   
  
“不常。只有我们居住的地方足够偏僻，我能找到一处池塘时。”   
  
“谁教会了你游泳？”   
  
“不知道。我记不起我不会游泳是什么时候了。我的父亲，我想，也可能是我自己。”威尔抬头去看汉尼拔。“你会游泳，对吧？”   
  
“是的。它是一种很好的锻炼方法。在巴尔地摩我一周会去三次。”   
  
“你喜欢吗？”   
  
“我并不讨厌。在孤儿院的插曲并未给我遗留不去的创伤，若这是你想知道的。”   
  
“那么你为什么不和我一起呢？因为有泥？”   
  
“我更倾向于看着你。”   
  
“一如既往地。”   
  
汉尼拔颔首。威尔向后沉头，去看着天空。有些小鱼在他身边和身下巡游。当他保持不动时，它们会游在他的手指间。温斯顿继续追着那些他永远也抓不到的青蛙们。“如果你凑巧抓到了一只你要拿它干嘛？”威尔问他。   
  
温斯顿站定，他喘着粗气，猛烈地摇着他的尾巴，这向两边甩出水瀑。其结果是水溅了汉尼拔一脸，威尔不得不潜泳一小会儿来平息他的笑意。当他重回水面时，汉尼拔正在用一条丝质方巾擦着脸，带着一副不食人间烟火的隐忍表情。   
  
“你确定你要呆在岸上吗？”威尔说。“如果你下来，你不会比你现在还要更湿多少的。”   
  
“不了，谢谢。”   
  
威尔朝着汉尼拔漂流，然后他把一只湿淋淋的手扣上汉尼拔裸露的脚踝。“你为什么告诉我孤儿院的事？”   
  
“你曾说你想要了解我。如我一般相信现今的我是我自身的造物，我深谙那里曾塑造了一部分的我。在那里的经验和失去家庭相较，前者是令我人格完善的更大助力。”   
  
“或者也可能是你只想博得一些同情。”威尔说。“同情是原谅的先兆。如果你让别人理解了你为什么做了你所做的事，他们已经原谅了你一半。”   
  
汉尼拔盯着威尔看了几秒，随即他站了起来，将脚踝挣脱了威尔的紧握。他突兀地旋身，在威尔从池塘里爬出来追到他前他走了五步。威尔抓住汉尼拔的肩膀，可下一秒他发现自己正急剧地旋转，他的脊背抵上了那颗橄榄树，有一只手落在了他的喉咙上。   
  
“同情。”汉尼拔说，他的声音如同一潭含有剧毒的死水。   
  
“不是吗？”威尔尽他所能地吸着气，汉尼拔的手愈发地收紧了。他的心跳变快，但他无法抑制使他嘴角上扬的笑意。“这是你想要的，不是吗？”   
  
“你所以为的——”   
  
“我不。”   
  
汉尼拔不再像是一头曝露牙齿的野兽。狰狞的咆哮褪去了，但他的抓握仍旧很紧。   
  
威尔攀上他的手腕。“不要误解我。我完全相信你有操纵我去原谅你的能力。但操纵我好让我同情你？拜托，我还是挺了解你的。”   
  
“你仍旧诱使着我——”   
  
“当你的动机不再这么浅显之后我会停下的。”   
  
“那么现在是谁在操纵谁呢？你一再地激怒我，因此我们最终会习惯它的存在。”   
  
“因此我们最终会明确我会幸存的事实。”威尔说道，他把汉尼拔和他自己丢进了水池。   
  
温斯顿雀跃着来加入他们，他舔了汉尼拔的耳朵，他的两只前脚搭在汉尼拔的胸前，在汉尼拔在水中站起来前，他几乎把汉尼拔按到了水下。   
  
“你的衣服湿了。”威尔说。“你可能想要把它们脱掉。”   
  
有那么一会儿，汉尼拔只是站在那里，他浑身滴着水，但他的表情极端沉寂，过了一会儿后威尔开始认为自己陷入了一个无与伦比的、巨大的麻烦里，但随后这种非人的寂静从汉尼拔周身褪去了。汉尼拔点头召威尔向他靠近。威尔慢吞吞地挪着，直到他们都站在了齐腰深的水里。威尔用脚踢了踢汉尼拔的腿。   
  
“有时我为我或许会对你做的事非常害怕。”汉尼拔安静地说。   
  
“我知道。”   
  
“但你并不害怕。”   
  
“是的，我担心的是在那之后你会怎么办。”   
  
汉尼拔握住了威尔的手，他将它们托举至唇边。汉尼拔吻了它们，它们湿透了，沾着泥，一只指头上挂着水草，随后他吻了威尔。“你应该让我脱了衣服的。我的衣物在回程中会一直湿着，车内在几周内都会有潮湿的气味。”   
  
“车闻起来会像湿了的狗，忘了潮湿吧。开我的车回家，我们可以打开顶棚。还有如果你现在把你的衣服脱下来的话，会在我们离开前它们就会变干的。”   
  
汉尼拔良久地注视着威尔，他的手仍然握着威尔的。“ 你爱我。 ”他说。   
  
威尔低头看向水面，他干咽了一下。在他们相互交错的深色阴影处，他可以直视到水底。“是的。”他说。   
  
汉尼拔向岸上走去，他一直握着威尔的手。他脱去了衣物，把他们挂在向阳的树枝上。威尔拉扯着汉尼拔，直到他们都躺在了草地上。汉尼拔的手缓慢地巡游在威尔的身体上，只是轻抚过肌肤表面。威尔在此间放松着，他感受着轻柔的触碰、汉尼拔贴着他喉咙的嘴唇。他闭上眼睛，感受着落在他身上的阳光和汉尼拔的手，直到他无法将这二者分辨。   
  
他挪动着，直到汉尼拔在他身上覆盖着他，他的腿和汉尼拔的腿相互交叠。他咬着汉尼拔的下唇又吸又舔，感觉到它带着的热量，感觉到它在他自己的唇齿间渐渐肿胀。他想着他想要咬下去的欲望是否和汉尼拔将那些受害人的生命构成消耗殆尽的欲望一般。他让自己如此尝试了，他的牙齿不断合拢，而汉尼拔的指尖带着足以留下淤青的力气陷入他的大腿内侧。   
  
“太过了？”他说。   
  
“不。”汉尼拔屏息。   
  
“你有没有生吃过他们？”   
  
汉尼拔俯视着威尔，汉尼拔在此时是如此美丽，几乎是易碎、脆弱的，他被分解敞开，所以威尔感到自己可以直视他心智的最深处，就像他所见的池塘水底一般。“我有过。”汉尼拔说。“但这并非——”他的喉结滚动。“并非我的偏好。”   
  
威尔凑过去吻他，而汉尼拔加深了这个吻，他的舌头推进威尔的口腔，他的勃起的阴茎贴着威尔的大腿。威尔的指尖沉进汉尼拔脊背的皮肤中，他期身压上汉尼拔，他环抱着汉尼拔的腿分得更开以至于他感到了疼痛。汉尼拔向后靠去，他把威尔拖进他的怀中。他的手环住他们两人的阴茎，然后开始挤压。   
  
“更用力些。”威尔的话挤过齿缝。   
  
然而汉尼拔没有听从。他的抓握和摩擦平缓而稳固。威尔推着他的身体，但除了一只落在他胯骨上纹丝不动的手和一个碾压性的吻之外什么也没得到。   
  
“别动。”汉尼拔说。“不要动，保持安静。你今天说的话已经足够多了。”   
  
威尔一再推挤向前因为他想要这么做，因为他认为这令他们在彼此带来的冲击下幸存的可能性最大化，因为他无法停止这么做，但在某种意义上被告知他可以停止一切是一种脱解。他抓住汉尼拔的肩膀，亲吻汉尼拔的脖颈，在汉尼拔将压力凝铸在他们之间时在汉尼拔身上留下吻痕。   
  
汉尼拔将一条铁一般的手臂绕上威尔的后背，他的指甲陷进威尔肋骨的皮肉间，如同他们在船上的那夜。他们相处的时间越久，威尔越发意识到汉尼拔能够轻易地将他带离现实，平息他纷乱的思想、挑起他的欲望。   
  
高潮带着火花的征兆令他的手指纠结。他把脸埋进汉尼拔的颈弯直到他眼前出现了星光。然而汉尼拔的手保持了稳固的动作，即使威尔绝望地攀住他的后背，向他的手掌顶去。一秒钟不足以让他解脱，而第二秒中，威尔的精液在汉尼拔的手掌里、他们的身体上喷发。他听着自己急促的喘息，他在耳畔听见血流的突跳，感觉到汉尼拔的身体在高潮前的紧绷。   
  
汉尼拔的一只手抚上他的发间。威尔纵容自己瘫在汉尼拔胸前。现实重新向他靠拢，昆虫与青蛙的鸣叫，温斯顿在附近某处喘气的声音回溯而至。   
  
“我应当把你扔下水。”汉尼拔说。   
  
“你不会这么做的。你要比我好许多。”   
  
“如此任性的自我沉迷。”汉尼拔说着，但他没有动作，除却他对威尔后背上疤痕的触摸。他一遍又一遍地描摹六分仪分角的角度。   
  
“它在褪去。”威尔说。   
  
“是的。”   
  
“在我走前你该修正它。”   
  
汉尼拔的手在短暂地停顿后继续了碰触，而此间更为坚实。“是的。”他说。“我应该。”   
  
  
The End.


	8. A Smiling Sea 微笑的海（Setg2154翻译）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介： 
> 
> 汉尼拔再次标记了威尔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阶梯系列第九篇

汉尼拔在庭院内落座，一本书在他的大腿上摊开。他正看着一只飞蛾向着廊灯重复地俯冲，它短暂地被照亮，随即被黑暗湮没。他知道威尔正站在他身后的门廊中，威尔的目光落在他或是那只飞蛾上，又或是他们两者同时。   
  
“你要来这儿坐下吗？”汉尼拔询问。   
  
威尔走近他。从声音汉尼拔得知威尔光裸着脚。他嗅闻到了淡薄的洗发香波和柠檬香皂的气味，汉尼拔从镇上买来了它们。当威尔俯下身时，水滴从他的发梢落在汉尼拔的肩膀上。他的一只手搭在汉尼拔的肩上，但他保持了沉默。在香皂和水汽的清冽气味之下，汉尼拔捕捉到了恐惧。   
  
他扬起头看向威尔。“怎么？”   
  
“那个六分仪。”威尔说。“如果你要重新标记它——你应该快些。它需要在我离开前愈合。”   
  
“我可以在你回来时再着手于它。”   
  
“我不想再等了。”   
  
“你也不希望我那样再做一遍。”   
  
“是的，但我想要它。”威尔挪了挪，他的身子弯得更低，直到他和汉尼拔的脸颊相挨。“那会很疼的。”   
  
“在过去中你曾在特定的疼痛中寻得快乐。”   
  
“你的指甲和你的刀带来的区别——非常明显。”   
  
“我们应该今晚完成它吗？”   
  
“今晚？”威尔的声音充满警觉，可他已经点头同意了。“好的。没问题。尽快弄完。”   
  
“如果你非常抵触，我不希望——”   
  
“噢，拜托。别故作姿态。这不适合你。”   
  
汉尼拔不著一字。   
  
“抱歉。”威尔在一秒钟后说。“我——我有点恐慌。但我的确想要那个，而且我知道你也会喜欢那个的，所以——就这么做吧。”   
  
“你可以在卧室里等我。请拿些浴巾铺在身下。”   
  
“谢谢你。”威尔在汉尼拔的下颌上印下一个吻，他转身后快步离开了。   
  
汉尼拔阖上眼睛，而他仍旧看得见昆虫的躯体穿过光线所留下的斑驳光影。 人类生命进程的缩影，在黑暗与黑暗间梭行。 如此短的间程使取乐成为了既定的义务。汉尼拔起身，他去给手术刀做灭菌处理。   
  
*   
  
威尔点亮了卧室中的蜡烛。汉尼拔对着柔和的烛光、朝着躺在床上、裸露着身体的人露出了微笑。他的皮肤因为暖阳的浸润变成了玫瑰金色。他潮湿的头发泛着光。囿于紧张，他的一只手握着枕头的一角。   
  
“你会有多喜欢这个过程？”威尔说。   
  
“噢，非常地。”   
  
“你能不能——”   
  
“怎么？”   
  
“没什么。就快点吧。”   
  
汉尼拔已经换上了睡裤。它是红色的，所以如果事情会糟糕，它也不会让其中血腥的部分昭昭然。汉尼拔在威尔身侧落座。   
  
“我该将刀刃弄暖吗？”他询问。“内尔森勋爵在外科医生为他的手臂截肢时仅仅对冰冷的手术刀发出了抱怨。”   
  
威尔的干咽声很响。“看在上帝的份上，汉尼拔。”   
  
“你当时没有如此害怕。”   
  
“我当时还不确定你会怎么做，也不确定那会是怎样的感觉。现在我已经有过充分的时间让我来思考那个了。”   
  
汉尼拔用酒精清洁了威尔的后背，他沉思着第二个标记该有的样子。在同时，他想要安抚威尔，让整件事变得不是那么煎熬，让威尔明白他身处之所的安全，并且他将面临的一切仅止步于物理的、将随着时间消逝的疼痛。然而在汉尼拔原始人格的深处，他知道如此特别的机会将会是昙花一现。他同样能够剖开威尔的身体，从而看见威尔未经道德与文明洗涤的那一面。   
  
“从什么时候起你开始想开口与我谈论这件事？”   
  
“至少两个月前。我一再地拖延着。在等它愈合的时候同时修整房屋会相当困难。”   
  
“的确。请务必小心，避免过度拉伸。”汉尼拔拿起了手术刀，他审阅着他的画布。“上一次我绑住了你。”   
  
“我知道。”威尔说，他的嗓音干涩。   
  
“这令我兴奋，了解到你无法脱逃这个事实。”   
  
威尔尖锐地吸气，但他什么也没说。   
  
“我该再次那样做吗？你是否能够抵御从我身边逃离的冲动？”   
  
“不是从你身边逃开。而是从此情此景中。”   
  
“一个我所创建的、处于我掌控中的情景。”   
  
“你不必绑着我。”   
  
汉尼拔将刀尖贴上威尔的皮肤，刀尖沿着威尔的脊椎自上而下地游弋，汉尼拔注视着威尔紧绷的肌肉。“你确信吗？我厌恶它会变成未完成的残缺品这一结果。我会追猎你。”   
  
威尔转身回视汉尼拔。烛光在威尔漆黑的瞳孔上反着光。在蓝色虹膜环绕下，他的眼中似乎有一场月食。“你会吗？”他的声音轻柔。“你会追猎我吗？”   
  
“我不得不那样做。我如何能任由你在黑夜中流血奔逃？”   
  
“当你捉到我后，你会让我流更多的血吗？”   
  
“而在那之后我会照看你的伤口。”   
  
“当然。”   
  
他们没人继续说话，在片刻沉寂后威尔骤然扭转身体，而汉尼拔眼前的世界变得上下颠倒了，他被威尔掀下了床，甩在了地板上。威尔在走廊处顿了顿，在下一秒后消失不见。他跑动着，他的光裸的足底击打着地板，几乎是无声地。   
  
汉尼拔不假思索地迈步，而此时此刻他的头脑中并没有明确的目标方向。他下楼的动作足够迅速，这让他捕捉到了威尔正跃过庭院外围的篱笆，轻盈地沿着那之外的原野逃去的场景；威尔的身影在片刻后不复存在，全然地隐匿进了暗影中。汉尼拔追了上去。这是理所当然地。于威尔的问题上，他从来都没有富余的选择。   
  
他飞速地渡过缓坡，从此他的视线不曾从威尔的身上离开。在威尔朝森林跑去时，他的裸体反射出月光的颜色。在夏天中，汉尼拔注视着威尔在劳作中变得更为蓬勃，而他自己所做的全部只有休整。威尔更敏捷、更年轻、更强健——但他不甚习惯以自身恐惧为契机的逃离。   
  
威尔在一个陡坡顶端停下脚步，他踟蹰着，目光滞后。而汉尼拔从阴影中现身，他环抱在威尔腰间的手臂钳制住了威尔，随后他将威尔向土地摔去。他们在凉爽的草地上翻滚着，一圈接着一圈，最后汉尼拔期身在威尔之上，他铁一般的一只手臂横亘在威尔喉咙上方。   
  
威尔向着他露齿而笑，好像没有理智的疯人，但所有恐惧都消失不见了。汉尼拔将他的鬈发抚至他的耳后，威尔咬住了他的手指。   
  
“我不得不再次清理你的后背了。”汉尼拔说。   
  
“如果你能把我弄回房间的话。”   
  
“你仍然想反抗吗？”   
  
“你难道不希望我这样做吗？”   
  
汉尼拔能够预见他将威尔的喉咙扣得更紧些，限制住空气与血液的流通。他会看见意识之光在威尔的眼中逐渐淡薄、散去。这两件事汉尼拔已经看过许多遍，因此他谙熟这即为生命从躯体中流逝的景象。   
  
这场追猎在骤然间停止了。汉尼拔重新站了起来。“现在我要回去了。若你想，我们可以重新整理。”   
  
片刻后，他听见威尔起身，跟随着他的脚步的声音。   
  
他们在静默中一同沐浴。   
  
“刚刚那主意是不是很糟？”威尔在之后说，他擦着头发，并且和汉尼拔公用着一条浴巾。   
  
“不。你更放松了。激烈的运动消耗了你身体里不必要的肾上腺素。”   
  
“那么你呢？”   
  
“我本可以让你因窒息而休克，背回你。绑住你。如我所愿地做任何事。”   
  
“我做好了面对这个的准备。”   
  
“但我没有。”汉尼拔语气严苛。“你选择剑走偏锋。若我们跌落崖底，我将独自承受一切后果。”   
  
威尔凑近去倚靠汉尼拔的后背，他的脸颊挨着汉尼拔的肩膀。“你是对的。我很抱歉。我刚才觉得自己必须要做些什么。或许这不是最好的选择。”   
  
“但它——令人影响深刻。”   
  
威尔亲吻了他的脖子。“我在卧室里等你。”   
  
汉尼拔看见威尔如同刚才一般躺在了床上。眼下他们两人都不着一缕。汉尼拔用酒精清洁了威尔的皮肤。威尔的肌肉放松而舒展。汉尼拔的同样如此。他脑中不存在令事件变得更糟抑或更好的想法，而他要做的全部皆处于必要之列。   
  
第一记刀口带给他的触感让他回到了医学院的手术室，让他联想起了曾经的千名病人，这些无名的片段流淌在他的记忆长河中。唯有他将刀刃描绘着六分仪尖锐角度的时刻他的思维回归于现实中，他看到了威尔以及威尔的默许。   
  
威尔平俯着，他的脑袋下是他的手臂和枕头。他仰起脖子回头看着汉尼拔，但他的躯体维持着原本的姿势。刀口正在增叠，他极尽可能不去畏缩，双眼紧闭，指尖深深嵌进他自己的上臂肌肉。   
  
“我会永远地追逐你。”汉尼拔说。   
  
威尔冲他笑微笑。“我知道。”   
  
一切结束后汉尼拔清理了血迹。他包扎了威尔的创口后撤走了浴巾，将它们收拢待洗。威尔侧身蜷曲着，一动不动，直到汉尼拔返回后坐在了他身旁。他服用了汉尼拔递给他的布洛芬，并没有费心去看清药品的名字。之后，他枕在了汉尼拔的腿上。   
  
“很疼。”他说。   
  
“是的。我知道。你需要吃些什么吗？”   
  
“再说吧。先呆在这儿。”   
  
汉尼拔没有离开，他的手在威尔逐渐变干的发间和他的颈后抚摸。威尔闭上了眼睛。   
  
“这感觉很好。”汉尼拔说。   
  
“是吗？”   
  
“但我的本意不在于让你受伤。”   
  
“我明白，你说过——”   
  
“不。在那之后我会后悔，的确，但这不是全部。我不再有看见你承受痛苦的愿望。”   
  
他听见了威尔喉咙发出的细小声音，威尔抬头看着他，他的眼睛很大，里面盛满了不确信。“如果这不是真相，请别把它讲出口。”   
  
汉尼拔弯腰亲吻了他的额头。“我不是在说谎。当然你有权保持怀疑。最深刻的伤痕莫过于那些被背叛时所留下的。”   
  
威尔在他旁边蜷起身体，他把脸埋进汉尼拔的怀中。他沉默着。他手臂上冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。汉尼拔取来毛毯盖住了威尔，然后他调整了它，因此它的重量不会落在威尔的背上。   
  
“为了相信我你做了很多努力。”汉尼拔开口。   
  
“没错。”   
  
“而此种信任在向你施压。”   
  
“有时。”   
  
“不要刻意维持它。你能做到吗？”   
  
“你不想让我信任你吗？”   
  
“我想要照看你。我想要的是你将对于我的信任视为理所当然。我想要你忘记我们为维持一切平和刻意所做的一切。在接下来的几个小时内。”   
  
威尔仰视着他，他的眼睛被暗影覆盖，眉头紧皱着，而汉尼拔用拇指抚平了它。   
  
“我——我试试。”威尔轻声且犹豫地说道。“我不介意——我现在感觉不怎么好。”   
  
“对此我不感到意外。你的恐惧和你的预想，那场逃离，你的挣扎以及物理的伤口需要时间抚慰。请等我一下，我即刻就会回来。”   
  
威尔的视线胶着在汉尼拔的后背上，直到他走出房间。汉尼拔想到去照看威尔的整个想法，有关于茶与吐司，有关于将威尔包裹在他自己的浴袍中。有关于威尔会向他靠拢，再次从一片灰色、动荡且不安的领域回到他身边，再次生活在夏天近乎于狂喜的状态、并且将这种生活延续下去。这些像是一颗击倒了一头赤鹿的子弹般 击中 了他：相较于看见威尔处在痛苦中、相较于满足这天晚上早些他所持有的那种冷血的求知欲，他更想要这些。他曾经的想法能带给他的愉悦相较于他正给威尔带一片吐司去床上能带给他的愉悦，在眼下显得不值一提。   
  
他在厨房中的动作如同机械。加了奶与糖的俄罗斯浓茶，黑麦面包涂抹着黄油，铺着切达干酪。他在将香瓜肉切成花瓣形状时他的思绪终于被整理妥当，于是他把这些放进了餐盘中。   
  
几个小时 ，他如是提议。在这几个小时内威尔不必刻意去相信他。在这个小时内，汉尼拔认为他能够相信自己。   
  
他将餐盘拿上楼放在了床上，他为威尔拿来了睡衣。   
  
“我不想要上衣。”威尔说。   
  
“你会冷的。”   
  
“还是不想穿。”   
  
那么好的。睡裤和毯子被递给了威尔，汉尼拔用被子盖住了他们的腿。威尔在吃东西时侧身靠在汉尼拔的胸口。   
  
”这比上次更疼。”   
  
“我切得更深。移除了几处皮肤组织。上次我仅切出了线条。”   
  
“这一个最终会消失不见吗？”   
  
“我认为不。我对疤痕组织现在了解得更多了。一个在巴黎工作的专业人士建议在伤口开始愈合的同时用烘烤过的芝麻油按摩它。这样会保持创口的湿度，对疤痕组织的形成有益。“   
  
“你听起来对此半信半疑。”   
  
“就我所知，在此方面的可控临床研究仍是空白。所有的证据都来自他人口述。”   
  
他能感受到威尔的笑容，那正抵在他的皮肤上。“我猜我现在就是你的实验对象了。”   
  
“如同我是你的实验对象一般。”   
  
“这不怎么公平。”   
  
“或许不。但这即为事实。这是适才令你恐惧的原因吗？并非由于刀刃，而是我会出于实验好奇心理将你其他的部位剖开？”   
  
威尔叹息着，在汉尼拔肩膀上留下一点温暖的空气。“有可能是，”他说，“它的确很疼。但有别的事能带来更深的疼痛。”   
  
“你曾说你准备好了。”   
  
“和你在一起时我无所不能。”   
  
“但不是此刻。”   
  
“不是。”威尔赞同。他向汉尼拔贴得更紧。   
  
他在汉尼拔向他递送吐司的间隔陷入沉睡。汉尼拔仔细地托住他，担忧着即使是撤走托盘也会惊扰威尔的睡眠。床头灯在他触手可及的范围之外，因此汉尼拔让它亮了整夜。于此同时，蜡烛正缓慢地燃烧殆尽。   
  
  
  
The End.


	9. The Calm 沉静（Setg2154翻译）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：
> 
> 一些幻想，承诺，启程。以及温斯顿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阶梯系列第十篇

汉尼拔在新居厨房中的吊顶风扇下落座。他的书被反扣在桌子上，盛着柠檬汁的被子在书本旁边留下一个了潮湿的圆形痕迹。这张桌子是临时的，仅由粗糙的木板和支架组成。威尔在清晨组装了它，以期他们今日的晚餐能够脱离花园野餐的主题。   
  
眼下，威尔正忙着给炉灶接上电源线，他努力斗争着，因此这张名义上的餐桌以及它的外表不再是核心问题了。威尔擦掉额头上的汗水，掸开头发里的灰尘，然后他开始瞪视汉尼拔。   
  
“一个字也不许说。”   
  
“我没有这个打算。做一名观众已经令我心满意足。”   
  
威尔再次蹲下身去审查炉灶。“我不确定这儿能不能放得下它。”   
  
啊。所以电源线也不再是重点了。“你要移动橱柜吗？”   
  
“如果我选择不把炉灶切掉十六分之一英寸，这就是唯一的解决办法了。”威尔的手轻轻击打着这电器的平面。“操。我量了五次。”   
  
“地板位移了？它们相当老旧。”   
  
“也有可能。”威尔说，但他脸上疑云密布。随后，他的表情变得哀痛不已。“抱歉。当时我很确定我能做好这些的。”   
  
汉尼拔起身把柠檬汁递给威尔。威尔没有站起来，他的膝盖搁在地面上，在他喝掉饮料的时候他的头向后仰去。当他喝完后，他把空杯子贴在了脸上。   
  
“谢谢你。至少冰箱还挺管用的。”   
  
“我们仍然可以在这里用晚餐。”   
  
“是的，我想。我希望能在走之前弄完这些，这样你就能住进来了。”   
  
威尔往华盛顿特区的航班将在明日清晨起飞。昨晚，他整理了行李，同时汉尼拔逗留在厨房里，忙着做一顿在他看来全然无关紧要的机上午餐。温斯顿充满对饱餐一顿的期待，亦步亦趋地跟着汉尼拔从炉灶到了冰箱，再溜达到了餐厅，而最后汉尼拔命令他到楼上去陪同威尔。   
  
“因此当你在美国电台向我问候时，我就能着手于搬家带来的琐事了。”   
  
“修葺房屋是我做的。你也能帮帮忙。”   
  
“你从未向我寻求过任何帮助。”   
  
“那不像是你会喜欢去做的事儿。”   
  
“在你离开后我仍有能力处理大多数事务。”汉尼拔说。“并且，我具备专业地安装炉灶的能力。”   
  
“你是在说我不够专业吗，莱克特医生？”   
  
“若这就是你五次测量的结果，或许第六次也不会有任何助益。”   
  
威尔仰身向后，他的手撑在地上，膝盖分开着。“我可以帮你把这个修好。不收费。”   
  
汉尼拔挑起眉毛。“那么，我应该对你义务地弥补自己失误而感激你了。”   
  
“我可以补偿你。”   
  
“全额退款？”   
  
“我不是在说钱，”威尔说着，他面无表情的面具开始崩裂。他低笑着，垂下了头。“一到十的范围内，告诉我这有多荒谬？”   
  
“我想这范围的上限还不够高。”   
  
“你没有反对。”   
  
“你是否希望继续？”   
  
威尔调整了重心，他把手掌贴着大腿磨蹭。他不愿和汉尼拔对视。“你想吗？”   
  
“我想了解这场争执的起因。”   
  
威尔透过睫毛仰视汉尼拔，他的头发垂在眼前，他故意摆出这种调情姿势的事实令他自己感到可笑。“起因重要吗？”   
  
汉尼拔弯下腰，他拨开威尔眼前的鬈发。“我想你应该站起来。”   
  
威尔照做了，他徒劳地拍打着牛仔裤膝盖部位沾上的灰尘。他双手插袋，等待着另一个指示。   
  
“转身。”   
  
威尔转过身去，他扭头，视线越过肩膀去看汉尼拔。“然后呢？”   
  
“脱掉裤子，趴在柜台上。”   
  
威尔冲汉尼拔眨眨眼，随后他舔湿嘴唇，拉下了拉链。牛仔裤和内裤一同滑落。他弯下身去，头枕在他交叠的双臂上。汉尼拔在花岗岩质地的台面上看见了威尔双眼的倒影。   
  
“在这里等我。”汉尼拔说。他无视了威尔的疑议，大步离开。“别动。”   
  
在车里有润滑剂，因为在过去中他们遭遇了太多次对其求而不得的意外。汉尼拔很快便回来了。而威尔保持了纹丝不动。若有任何不得不提的细节，他将他的腿分得更开了。   
  
汉尼拔以一根手指作为开始。他们不曾尝试过、甚至不曾探讨过这个。假使威尔曾有过与此相关的经验，汉尼拔也并不清楚威尔究竟有多少。循序渐进总是正确的。威尔的后背如此紧绷，汉尼拔看得见他脊柱周围隆起的肌肉线条。   
  
“这是一则你意愿加以讨论的想象吗？”汉尼拔开口。   
  
“我以为这会是你的性幻想。”   
  
“你曾提及与此相似的内容。”   
  
“你——”汉尼拔的手指在威尔的身体里旋转扭曲，威尔干咽着。“你在我劳作的同时总是盯着我。你不能怪我产生了某些想法。”   
  
“我喜欢注视你。我也这么告诉过你。”   
  
“站在艺术家的视角来看？”   
  
汉尼拔用上了另一根手指，他自威尔逐渐加快的呼吸频率中感到满足。“于任一种视角。若作为人格客物化的主体，你是否会喜欢这一过程？”   
  
威尔的全身再次僵硬。他皱着眉，扭头看向汉尼拔。“这是什么鬼问题？”   
  
“基于当下情景，我认为它很合理。”   
  
在一段时间内，威尔沉默着。汉尼拔用两根手指操着他，扩张着他。威尔正逐渐适应着，由于不适他的牙齿陷进了下唇中，而快感让他踮起脚尖，索求更多。   
  
“在过去人们时常注视我。”最终威尔开口，他的声音促狭。“在我十六或十七岁时。在我和我的父亲在游艇上工作时。人们像你一样看着我。”   
  
“你喜欢那样吗？”   
  
威尔点头。他的眼睛闭着，潮红在他的脸颊上浮现。   
  
汉尼拔能够理解这种吸引力，尽管他无法直观彼时威尔其余的仰慕者所见的景象。如果汉尼拔在威尔既有的道德观根深蒂固前、在威尔的思想尚且柔韧可塑时与威尔相遇，他们之间的际遇较之当下会简单许多。   
  
“有个人。”威尔说。他把头埋进支撑在柜台上的双臂间，这使得汉尼拔不再能看见他的脸。“他会在码头上吃午饭，像是——像是我在那里出现只是为了让他——”威尔笑了，由于他低伏的身体他的笑声有些陌生，而汉尼拔手指用力刺进他体内的感触令这戛然而止。   
  
“你和他讲过任何话吗？”汉尼拔褪下他的西裤和内裤，将阴茎的顶端顶上威尔后穴。那里黏腻而潮湿，入口由于方才的使用而微红。   
  
威尔迅速地摇头。“你到底要不要——你还在等什么？”   
  
“一个更明确的答复。”   
  
“我从没——什么也没发生。我怕极了，我也不知道他会对我——”威尔的喉结上下滚动，同时他向后靠去。“有时我仍然回想起他。”他小声说。   
  
毫无疑问的，此处“回想”的本意更为露骨，汉尼拔露出微笑，他开始向里推进。“在此前你是否害怕将它告诉我？”   
  
威尔耸耸肩。汉尼拔的指尖嵌进威尔肋骨间的皮肉，他注视着威尔肌肉的痉挛。   
  
“这真蠢。”威尔说。“但你总是看着我。整个夏天里我不断地想到这个。”   
  
汉尼拔向前推送腰胯，威尔即刻在他身下融化成了一滩水。威尔随着他的动作摇晃着，汉尼拔在威尔身体内毫无阻碍地进出。他亲吻威尔的后颈。“我耀眼、美丽的威尔，有着如此平庸的污秽幻想的威尔。”   
  
“别，”威尔含混地开口，“那不是——我只是怀疑着。”   
  
“或许你是在期待。”   
  
“那么为什么你会一直盯着我？”   
  
“因为你如此迷人，而我乐于欣赏美的事物。因为我的思绪如此频繁地被你占满，而我的视界中有你常在为这一点提供了藉口。”   
  
“还有别的原因吗？”   
  
“或许是你时常展现出富有吸引力与阳性美的一面。不羁，同时如此温驯。此处的反差引人入胜。”   
  
威尔叹息着，他呼出的空气在柜台表面留下雾气。“我感觉你刚才承认了一些事，但失魂落魄的我没办法弄清楚那究竟是什么。”   
  
“眼下我不会为那费心。”汉尼拔说，他开始迅速、用力地贯穿威尔的身体。   
  
而威尔几乎毫无困扰地照单全收了；他全部的反抗只是一声低沉、颤抖的呻吟，他后背拱起的形状优美而脆弱。距离汉尼拔上一次这件特定的事已经过了如此久，这带给他的体验几乎是全新的，又或者造成这种感觉的因素是威尔。   
  
他抓紧了威尔的胯骨，然后他用力分开了威尔的臀瓣。威尔再一次地、苦闷而尖锐地呻吟出声，汉尼拔注视着自己的阴茎插入着威尔的身体。威尔将脸埋在了臂弯里。   
  
一次紧接一次地进入，汉尼拔注视着威尔背部肌肉在逐渐愈合的伤口之下伸展、收紧。在某个瞬间，沾着血的、未曾完全愈合的六分仪覆上了华彩，从威尔的肌理的颜色中凸显出来。汉尼拔的拇指追寻着它的边沿，他躬身亲吻着它的形状，在威尔体内刺得更深。   
  
“汉尼拔，操，你能不能——”威尔紧捏了柜台的大理石面。   
  
“我并未告诫你不可自给自足。”   
  
“我想让你来。”   
  
汉尼拔露齿而笑，他伸手握住威尔坚硬、发热的下体，它垂坠在汉尼拔手心里感触令他愉悦。这让他想放慢节奏，仔细品尝整件事带给他的体验，但威尔的洞穴裹紧了他的阴茎。汉尼拔在操着威尔的同时帮威尔手淫。他的动作越来越快。他想将威尔紧压在身下，但未愈合完全的伤口不允许他这么做。因此他仅仅弯下腰将他的躯体笼罩在威尔上方，由此他能感觉到从伤口处辐射出的热量蒸腾在他自己的皮肤上。   
  
威尔喘息不已，他攀住柜台边沿。他不停地向后、向前推挤，让汉尼拔的阴茎进入得更深也让他自己的阴茎更重地顶进汉尼拔的手心，在他射精时他发出了一声惊异的呼喊，腰胯痉挛，白色的精液在黑色大理石上留下斑驳的痕迹。   
  
汉尼拔的手抓着威尔的头发，另一只手的手指强有力地扣住威尔的胯部，他更用力地操着威尔。他能感觉到威尔的大腿正在发抖，听见威尔由于过分刺激而发出的呻吟。最终，当他顶上威尔的前列腺时他听见了一声低沉、含糊的哀鸣；在高潮时，汉尼拔喷出了沉重的鼻息。   
  
威尔向后伸手，他抚摸着汉尼拔的体侧，然后他握住了汉尼拔的手。他们静默了片刻，随后汉尼拔撑住柜台缓慢地直起腰背，他的脊柱在此过程中向他抗议。威尔等待着，直到汉尼拔从他身体中完全撤退，他转身靠在汉尼拔的胸口前。   
  
“难道你从没有过性幻想吗？”威尔的脸埋在汉尼拔的颈弯处，他的声音听上去慵懒松散，有些哀怨。“不涉及谋杀的那些。”   
  
近来，汉尼拔的幻想陡然间变得平庸无奇，甚至于充满浓情蜜意了，他毫无将其加以分享的意图，他甚至不愿想起这些。   
  
“我会在你回来后告诉你。”他回答。   
  
“这说明你有幻想过吗？”   
  
“这说明你应当回来。”   
  
“我究竟要向你保证几次？”   
  
“看上去至少再一次。”   
  
威尔在汉尼拔耳后蹭上一个亲吻。“我保证。”他说。   
  
*   
  
翌日清晨，汉尼拔站在他们租来的那间房子的厨房柜台前，他正切着一些草莓。   
  
“你真的不用弄这些的。”威尔说。   
  
“你更喜欢飞机餐？”   
  
“好吧。不。但我不介意吃飞机餐。”   
  
“我也不介意准备这些。”   
  
“那么随你。”威尔说。 泰然处之，关门离去，远走高飞。 这有可能是最好的选择。   
  
清晨六点。他们一同出了门。玫瑰粉色的晨曦笼罩着他们彼此，草尖因露水而低伏。温斯顿实验性地舔着草坪，随后他抖落皮毛间沾着的水露。   
  
汉尼拔曾向自己起誓在这天早上他不会说任何出格的话。他也的确做到了缄口不言，除去一些客观性地对威尔的护照以及航班信息的嘱咐、就他为威尔打包的午餐的一番详解，以及别再往家里带其他的狗的叮咛。 家。 一个困涩而难言的字眼。   
  
但不论如何，重点只是他不会请求威尔留下别走，而理所应当地，他更不会强行干预威尔的计划。当离别之时愈加临近后，去回想这么做原由成为了不可能的。他心中唯有既定的决策。尽管坚持决策很难，但他不得不这么做。   
  
威尔把行李放进车内。他弯膝去和温斯顿道别，然后他起身面向汉尼拔。“我得走了。”   
  
“是的。”   
  
“三周后见。”   
  
“当然。”   
  
几秒钟内，威尔注视着汉尼拔，随后他淡漠神情的面具分崩离析了，他撞进汉尼拔的双臂间，威尔身体的惯性让汉尼拔在找回平衡前向后趔趄了一步。他的手臂环抱着汉尼拔，如此用力，让汉尼拔的肩膀几乎变了形。汉尼拔以同等的力量回拥威尔，他低头亲吻威尔的发梢。   
  
“这是你的错。”威尔说。“你叫我走的。”   
  
“你明白它的必要性。”   
  
“还是你的错。我不想离开。”   
  
“那么留下。”汉尼拔说道，尽管他起誓他不会如此要求。   
  
“我不能。”   
  
“我明白。”   
  
威尔猝然弯膝，他的一只手落在温斯顿的毛发中，脸颊贴在汉尼拔的大腿上。“要听话。”他说。   
  
威尔起身的动作仍然唐突，他上了车旋即驾车远去。他没有向后挥手，也不曾回头瞭望。汉尼拔静伫于原地，他注视着威尔直到威尔在他的视界内无迹可寻，直到天空的颜色从柔软而梦幻转变为浓郁的蔚蓝。他矗立于此，直到温斯顿低嗥着用鼻尖拱了他的手，随后他们一同走进了房子里。   
  
  
The End.


End file.
